<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slice of Family Life by Eilatan_Sevol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602903">A Slice of Family Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol'>Eilatan_Sevol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Slice of SKZ Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Post Mpreg, Slice of Life, Time Skips, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han scoffed another laugh out. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Han shook his head softly. </p>
<p>Minho looked a head for a moment while he thought. </p>
<p>“To be fair… I don’t have a good track record of being open about these things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Love you Boks!” Han said with a smiled and a kiss before they walked off. Felix trembled as he went to put Bilby down. He looked in her worried eyes. </p>
<p>She knew her Dad was nervous. </p>
<p>“It’s ok, it’s ok!” Felix shushed her and bent to give her a hug. She clung on to him around the neck. Felix closed his eyes and willed himself to calm. “It’s just us baby girl, ok? let’s go see Daddy.” Felix fixed her pretty dress and gave her a kiss.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Attempted equal parts Minsung and Chanlix, slice of life fic that follows them through stages in pregnancy and relationships.</p>
<p>TW//</p>
<p>- Infertility<br/>- Mental Health challenges<br/>- Homophobia discussions<br/>- Unplanned Pregnancy</p>
<p>(Don't read it if you don't like the male pregnancy thing. That is all it is.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ADDITIONALLY - Relationship, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Seungmin/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Slice of SKZ Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slice of Family Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han was on the floor leaning against the couch. He had his knees up with his arms resting on them. It was 7am and the sun was coming in strong to the room heating the floor up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gujin was sucking his hand and bouncing himself in Han’s grip. He was too energetic. He was 7 months old and wanted to jump at 6am. So here they are… An hour later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was their routine for the last couple of days to do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6am ish Gujin woke up. Minho would give him a kiss, give Han a kiss and head to shower and get ready. Han headed to the lounge room with Gu and played with him as long as he needed. Mostly it was just jumping. His little fat legs kicking out over and over to bounce himself. Han’s arms tired quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a shower, Minho made breakfast for them all. Mashed banana in rice porridge for Gujin and boiled eggs for him and Han. Minho would sit next to Han and sat Gujin in a booster seat infront of them to feed. Gu kept kicking his legs and slapping the tray table infront of him while he ate. If Min took too long between spoonfuls, he would throw his head back and shout. Minho found it funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han ate with them then would go and shower himself. Minho cleaned Gujin up and would put a bottle on for him. While it was getting made, Minho would take Gu into the bathroom and squat down at the glass door while Han showered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since he was able to sit upright, they had bought a non slip mat for Gu to sit on, not under the spray, but close enough that Han could use a cup and pour water on him. Minho would lather up the soap on a washer and clean him off. Gu used to sit in a tub in the shower but has started pulling himself up and almost fell out of it so now it is just the mat. Minho would clean Gu off and Han would rinse him again before Minho wrapped him in a hooded towel and take him to sit in the sink. Todays towel was a bunny one. Minho sat Gujin to face the Mirror and brushed his teeth. Gu has started grabbing the brush and taking it off Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min prepared for this and gave him a spare one this morning. Minho laughed at Gu who took the brush with a cheeky smile and smacked Min with it. Minho poked him with the brush with tooth paste and Gu went cross eyes trying to look at the dot on his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho managed to brush his teeth with some distraction techniques.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That usually meant Gu wouldn’t leave the bathroom with out his dummy tooth brush in one hand and a bottle of what ever Minho was handing him for distraction in the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Han’s toner today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a ball inside it and was just like a rattle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho put Gu in his cot to play with his things while he found him some clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today they were going to the company to discuss their comeback. Minho picked out a white t-shirt and with a singlet underneath, a pair of black jean look tights that were insulated for warmth, blue duck socks to put under his baby high top vans and a light brown hoodie with bunny ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gujin was looking like Minho these days. His lips were big and eyes large and almond shaped. He had single eye lids like Han but with how big they were, he looked like Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next, Minho would wrestle Gujin to lay down while he put a nappy on him and some moisturiser. Gu had dropped the toner today and used both hands to play with the bristles on the brush. That didn’t mean he was going to sit still. Gujin got bored easily and would try and roll over constantly. Minho would sigh and lay him back down and Gujin would smack at his hands and fuss until he rolled over again. Minho finally had the nappy on and went to work on the pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One leg in and Gujin flipped himself over. Minho grabbed the other leg and Gujin grabbed the lotion tube and squeezed it. Minho tisked and took the tube and Gujin shouted at him. Minho shouted back. Gujin laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second leg in and Gujin was trying to get on his knees and was kicking his legs out. Minho stood him and put his little hands on his shirt for him to hold on while he pulled the pants up. Gu started bouncing, Minho pulled the pants up in increments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gujin hated putting shirts on so Minho had started putting the singlet inside the shirt and pulling it on at the same time. Gujin would sit and throw himself back wards to try and avoid having them pulled on, one arm in and he was rolling over again. Minho persisted and got the other arm in. Gujin started crawling to the edge of the change table and Minho decided the jumper could wait until they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Socks were next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both feet done with minimal trouble as Gujin laid while pouting at having had a shirt put on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han came in and Minho pointed to the cot where Gu had dropped the toner. Han gave Gujin a kiss and the baby slapped his head happily. Minho pulled the shoes on while he was distracted with Han’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want me to put his Jumper on?” Han asked and Minho hummed and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han stepped infront of Gujin who slapped his own tummy happily while Han dressed him. Minho started cleaning up the space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is he so good for you?” Minho complained only half serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bapa is the favourite right?” Han asked. They had decided finally that Minho would be ‘Appa’ and Han would be ‘Bapa’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm! Lets see who you like more when you taste Bapa’s cooking, ya?” Minho asked and kissed Gujins head. Gujin tried to grab the little bit of hair sticking up from the clip and Minho took his hand and put it in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, it looks like you are eating a mini version of you.” Han laughed out as he watched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss?” Minho said and Gujin pouted his lips for a kiss. He looked just like Minho’s duck face. Minho pulled the face and turned towards Han who laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were worried he wouldn’t look like you.” Han sighed and Gujin was getting upset because no one was receiving his kisses. Minho picked him up and Gujin kissed his cheek wetly. Han clapped and smiled and Gu copied him. Minho kissed Gu’s cheek and headed to the loungeroom to play. Han went to finish his face before they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we see if Felix and Chan Hyung are up?” Minho asked as Gujin was diving out of his arms to get a toy truck from the floor. Minho helped him to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I haven’t heard Bilby this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Minho set Gujin down to go and check on the others, the front door opened and in came Felix and Chan with the capsule from the pram.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Han said in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning!” Felix said cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had adapted well to Bilbies early mornings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5am she had finished a bottle but they are both awake. Felix had been so exhausted and finding it harder to go back to sleep during the day. A few weeks ago, Chan had decided they would go for a walk and get coffee. Chan was worried the impact it was having on Felix, being stuck all day and not sleeping so this had worked it’s way into their own routine. Bilby was asleep in the captule and Chan said he just needed to get dressed before they left. Minho asked Han if he wanted to go early and they could get coffee on the way. Han agreed and headed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were at the company, all the staff came to see the babies. Gujin loved the attention, Bilby not so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix held the little girl while others looked at her and tried to grab her hand. She would turn away from them and hide her face. When it was time for them to head into the meeting room, Seungmin was holding Bilby, who they agreed didn’t have favourites, but the evidence said different. It went Felix, Chan, Seungmin, Han, Changbin, Minho then Changbin… Poor Jeongin lived with her but still she didn’t want to settle for him. Gujin was with JYP himself and pulling at the PDnim’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still smiling though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meeting went well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had decided they would release ‘SKZOO’ and there would be some new songs that 3racha would need to make but their next few months of promotions would be with SKZOO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They breeched the subject of coming out for the first time too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had become evident that many people didn’t actually care. The culture around homosexuality in Korea was still bad, however, Idols seemed to have different rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dispatch had put out that Minho and Han were a rumoured couple… No one cared. Not really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho and Han had laughed. They had joked about it but didn’t think it would have happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was some resistance, of course, but in the end, JYP was still playing with Gujin who had taken a pen from the company head and began drawing on some paper that looked important. JYP loved that little boy and it showed in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin Young spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just let it happen. Go out not just in the morning,” He said to Chan who felt guilty about having gone out and not actually discussed it with anyone… Evidently they knew. “We never denied anything, no one knows. Post pictures together. Let fans set the record straight. Address rumours that might come up in Chan’s room!” JYP smiled cheekily, “Fans will figure it out and be over the moon! Go and get married! Head to Australia and take photos with your families.” The rest of the staff seemed shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin was almost crying with happiness. He even clapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will be the first company to have openly gay couples. It’s not an issue. My personal morals sit with honesty and integrity. We should hold our heads high. It’s not the same as if they came out on their own, they aren’t just ‘ the gay idols’ they are literally a family. Bilby and Gujin share a room and all.” JYP explained to the staff. There was a discussion that kicked off between the staff then and SKZ looked at each other with shocked but happy glances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are coming back with SKZOO and we just tell stay it’s so they can focus on raising these little ones.” JYP picked up Gujin who was chewing on the pen now. Minho reached forward and pulled his arm down, excessive drool followed the little hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will look good in the western market.” One staff member said and their manager spoke up then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay know. They love them. They will love Bilby and Gujin.” He said with a giddy smile. Chan nodded to him in thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meeting continued but the boys couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix spoke to Chan on the way home in their Kia about his concerns for privacy. Chan told him it wouldn’t change much. That stays are respectful and if needed, they would get more security.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han and Minho on the other hand were so giddy with excitement, they messaged Chan to tell him they were going shopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first stop, the baby store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they pulled up, there was a moment of awkwardness. In over a year, they hadn’t gone into public together. Han thought he would be anxious, and he was really, but the relief out weighed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho laughed manically and faced Han. “We don’t have the stroller.” Minho smiled and looked back at Gujin who was chilling in his seat. He loved the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll just carry him, come on, it’s been so long!” Han said and Minho shrugged. They got out, Minho looked around before heading to get the baby bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han headed to grab Gujin who wrapped himself around Han excitedly. Poor thing had only ever been at home, the doctors or the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han smiled at Minho who came to put a hat on the younger and a face mask. Minho thanked him and checked that he had his wallet. Minho locked the car and they headed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything they had for Gu had been bought online.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was exciting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han strolled through the isles on the right, looking at bottles and formula. He hadn’t known there was so many types!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minho, I’m glad we bought this online, this is too overwhelming.” Han laughed and Minho hummed in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anything we actually need?” Minho asked and Han scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Han looked at him in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Minho seemed concerned like they had been depriving their child of something all this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A god dam bouncer!” Han huffed and walked to the middle of the store to look around for where he would find one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something caught Han’s eye though and he headed right for it. “Minho, get a cart, MINHO! GET A CART!” Han said and Minho binked in confusion before going to get the cart and heading over to Han.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is so much Pororo!” Han said in amazement and Minho shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han immediately added one of each character stuffie and a Pororo plastic model for Gujin to hold and chew on while they browsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of their shopping trip was un eventful. No one seemed to recognise them. Minho was happy about that. Two men having a baby was not un common, but still frowned upon in Korea by the older generation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because who could have a baby was randomised, infact it was rare for anyone to not be able to fall pregnant, mostly, if men had babies it was because their wife couldn’t. That was the traditional view of it. Nowadays, the homophobia comes in the form of ‘It’s such a shame, you would make a lovely girl very happy’ because women were still looked at as needing to be looked after in some cultures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was also why when they checked out, though the attendant seemed lovely and accepting, had asked who the ‘Mother’ one was. Han blinked at her offended. She went on, “I just don’t want to ask the wrong one for the money!” She laughed. It was good natured but not relevant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean the one who gave birth or the bottom?” Minho asked with a straight face and Han choked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… I mean… I meant the bread winner.” She tried to smile, having clued on to having offended them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well the one who gave birth makes the money so…” Minho trailed off with a shrug and took Gujin from Hans arms and bounced him while he nodded at Han to pay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han did with out a word, then Minho took the heavier bag and Han nodded as they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were safely outside of the store and putting Gujin back in the car, a red eared Han grumbled, “Minho! The poor girl is so confused! She was one second away from asking who the bottom was!” Han fumbled as he strapped Gujin in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People are too ignorant.” Minho shrugged and put the bags in the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that mean I am the top now then?” Han smirked as he finished with Gujin and handed him a rusk to chew on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t last night.” Minho mumbled and headed to the drivers seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han glared at him as he walked past before heading to his own spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho laughed at him as he got in with a pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, You can have that title if you want it. I have to carry the next one anyway.” Minho said with a smirk then worried momentarily that it might have upset Han. Minho went silent and started the car. He put it into reverse when Han spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to have another?” Han asked shyly. Minho blinked a few times then nodded and hummed in affirmation. Han thought for a moment on this and Minho looked over him nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And… You don’t… don’t mind that I can’t.” Han took a deep breath and Looked at Minho, clearly lost. “Can’t carry it?” Han looked like he was about to break down. Minho shifted in his chair with a straight face and blinked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Minho said plainly. Han let his breath out and looked away. “Han-ah.” Minho said and Han tried to smile at him. “Aigo. Hanna! If we had planned...” Minho paused to think about how he was going to phrase this best. His need to not be venerable took over for a moment before he decided to just lay it out. “If we planned to have a baby in the first place…” Minho was treading lightly. He never wanted to insinuate that Gujin was a ‘mistake’, “Then I would have assumed I was the one to carry him.” Minho finished and Han looked back with glassy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Han looked ready to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. There would be no doubt.” Minho smirked and Han huffed out a breath and tried to smile again. “Han. I wish I did carry Him. What…” Minho was halted by self doubt for another moment, then pushed though it, “What has you so upset?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han had one tear fall and roll over his cheek then another before he looked to Minho with bitten lips and shaky breath. “I don’t know…” Han sniffled. “It’s not what that woman said, it’s really not. But…” Han sniffed and tilted his head back as if to will the tears back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t like being the ‘mum’?” Minho asked with air quotes. Han chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. It’s that… It’s that I DO like it. I like…” Han sniffled, “I like you looking after me, I like being the soft one. I… I liked…” Han’s face pulled in as he began to cry freely, “I liked being pregnant. Having your baby.” Hans voice broke at the end and Minho lent across the middle of the car to pull Han’s head to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho said nothing for a long while. The only sounds were from out side and Gujin chewing on his rusk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han pulled back and Minho let him. He wiped his face and Minho took his hand to kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so stupid, it’s been so long and I’m still getting upset over it.” Han tried to laugh as he fixed his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han.” Minho shook his hand playfully. “It’s not stupid, it’s normal.” Han took a deep breath and nodded. “You know… You know we don’t have to have any more? It was silly to say it so freely, we hadn’t even really talked about it. I’m sorry.” Minho said softly and Han shoved him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min.” Han laughed. “Shut up.” Han shook his head and swallowed. “Of course I want YOU to carry MY baby. It’s not the end product I am fussed with.” Han laughed and Minho frowned. “It’s just… It’s you.” Han smiled, “It’s you I want. And some part of me feels like you would resent me if you have to carry any other children we have, you know? Because I can’t.” Han looked away again and now Minho shoved him. Decidedly harder than Han had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YA!” Minho frowned. “Han!” He scolded, “I WANT to. I just told you that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han lolled his head to smile at Minho. They just stared at each other for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I never knew.” Han shrugged helplessly and chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now that you do?” Minho asked and looked over him for signs to worry about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now…” Han thought. “Now I know, I wish I had known before. It would have saved me a lot of doubt and anxiety.” Han laughed and Minho sighed. “You really want to? Like, you had thought about us having kids before this happened?” Han asked softly and Minho smirked to himself with a weary humm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm… Yes.” Minho said unsure if his answer should be something to be embarrassed by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han scoffed another laugh out. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Han shook his head softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho looked a head for a moment while he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be fair… I don’t have a good track record of being open about these things.” Minho laughed and Han joined him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, neither of us do.” Han looked back at Gujin who froze to stare at his dad for a moment before smiling wide. Han turned back to Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ever thought about when?” Han asked. Officially kicking off their first proper conversation about having kids… Only a year and a half too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho started driving now as they spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm… I always kind of thought… Well I thought it was a pipe dream, but in my wildest fantasies, I always thought that maybe after our service… Maybe I could get a normal job and… and we could have some kids and… You could keep going with 3racha.” Minho nodded and Han smiled wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanted to give up music to raise my kids?” Han asked, twisting the words. Minho spared him a warning glance at a red traffic light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in so many words.” Minho answered and Han laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, we really don’t do anything properly.” Han commented and settled back into his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like that is part of our charm.” Minho added with a shrug and a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home?” Han asked and Minho hummed in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At home, Felix was cleaning up from feeding Bilby. She had fallen asleep in her high chair so Lix had put her to bed. Chan had just finished showering and walked in on Felix picking up a dropped spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan saw his chance… And he took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan walked right up to Felix and landed a loud, firm smack on his ass. Grabbing a hand full just to be extra. Felix squeaked and shot up right. He looked at Chan with shock. Chan had nothing but a shit eating grin to offer him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You trying to make another baby?” Felix asked cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had meant it as an off hand comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Chan just used his grip on Felix’s ass to turn him to his chest and look down at his big eyes and freckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have any other plans today.” Chan said softly and Felix flushed. Chan smirked and lent forward to softly suck under the smallers ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix slowly set down the spoon and cloth he was carrying and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chans waist gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan swayed them softly as he kissed and smile against Felix neck. Felix laughed and let Chan do what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Chan asked for permission and Felix smiled to his eyes before squeaking a “Yeah”. Chan Chuckled and reached down for the backs of Felix thighs to hoist him up. Felix clung on to Chan’s shoulders and laughed as he was carried away to their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han and Minho returned with Gujin. Chan and Felix were no where insight. Bilby was asleep in her bed. Han looked at Minho and waggled his eye brows as they set up on the couch with Gujin to give him some tummy time. Minho rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turn the TV on, I don’t want to hear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden, they did infact hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Channah! Channie!” Felix was moaning soft but loud and Han scrambled for the remote while Minho made ‘lalalala’ noises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had his face buried in Felix. The youngers head was hanging off the end of the bed and moaning freely. Felix thighs shook on either side of Chan’s head while he went to town tongue fucking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had heard the others come home but that changed nothing. Chan pulled back one Felix was sufficiently dripping. He moved up to suck Felix’s cock a few times until the smaller squeaked and tried to close his legs around Chan’s head. Chan pulled off with a laugh and jumped his knees under himself to get leverage to roll Felix over. They heard the TV start. Felix tried to adjust himself to get comfortable in the new position, but Chan continued to control him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan bought Felix legs out straight and straddled them to sit over his ass. Felix groaned and held onto the bed sheets while Chan used his thumbs to open Felix and line himself up. Felix stuttered out moan after moan, feeling restricted with his legs down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan pushed in with a hiss and Felix groaned loudly as he tried to push back onto him. Chan took his weight off Felix so the younger could move himself. Felix bought his knees out to get enough leverage to roll his hips back. Felix pushed up on one arm and reached back with the other to grab his own ass as he sunk back. Chan bit his bottom lip as he took in the perverse sight. Felix looked up at him and smiled, doubling his efforts before Chan fucked forward roughly, knocking Felix chest back down on the bed. Felix groaned and used both hands now to hold himself open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are trying to get pregnant huh?” Chan said in a tone so filthy, Felix shuddered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He composed himself, this was going to be fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me Hyung.” Felix moaned in a down right pornographic way and Chan raised a challenging eye brow in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s like that huh?” Chan asked and thrust slowly. Felix bit a plump lip, putting on a show for Chan and moaned from pouted lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fill me Hyung.” Felix moaned out and rolled his hips back again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was only human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did his best not to turn feral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But sometimes your best if not good enough. Chan reached forward roughly to grab at the back of Felix hair and fuck in deep. Felix moaned beautifully and braced himself. Chan pushed Felix head into the comforter and turned his hand soft to run it down Felix spine, making goose flesh rise. Felix bucked back wards and Chan spanked him as his hand reached his hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix almost screamed at the hit and clenched deliciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Chan groaned. Felix flicked his hair over his shoulder so Chan could see his fucked out face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan slapped his other cheek and Felix swore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck. Hyung!” Felix sounded down right filthy. Chan hummed in appreciation before he quickly slid his hands up to grip the small of Felix’s body, right above his hips. Felix writhed in his grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan decided he was going to take him apart. He held on to him tight, adjusted his knees for balance and slightly leant back as he fucked into the younger. Chan could hear Felix choke and moan from the pace but didn’t let up. He used every muscle he had to drive forward into Felix while holding on hard enough to pull the other to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung!” Felix choked out. He was getting rearranged to Chans will ruthlessly. Felix felt his ass slap back on Chans hips and ripples force their way up his back. Chan watched the mounds of flesh bounce back against him on each thrust and kept his rough pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is how it’s going to be then.” Chan growled out and Felix mewled loudly. “This how you wanna act? You wanna play up like  a slut trying to get pregnant? Wanna act up for me? You trying to make me fuck you this way huh?  This what you wanted? Moaning like your in heat? You want it that bad” Chan rambled under his breath but each word was tightening Felix stomach and making him dizzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s grip never let up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Might fuck about and not cum in you. Huh? Cum on your pretty face. Make you eat it up. Huh? Or I could cum on your hole. Roll you over. Use it to fuck you again.” Chan muttered. He was becoming aware that his own hips would be marked after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m coming!” Felix gasped out and Chan chuckled through pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you telling me for? You think I might stop? Might go easy?” Chan scoffed again and Felix was cumming with pathetic mewls, trying to find grip on the sheets. “No baby, I’m breading you. I’m not stopping until your full Lix. Gonna fill you. Give you want you wanted hm?” Chan slowed for a second to grind into Felix while he pulsed and clenched around him. Promptly picking up his pace again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix could only try and deal with the over stimulation now. It was too much. His silent screams did nothing to relieve the welling preasure to cum again. Felix was shaking while Chan used him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix felt so small in Chan’s big hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, it felt like hours before it was over. Felix was lost in a daze. His eyes looked blarily around the room. He was all but numb to the pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix could hear his own breath and tried to ground himself by running his hands into his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chan finally came, Felix felt like passing out. He was sure he had cum again but was too weightless to notice. He felt high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was falling asleep when Chan picked him up. He set his head on the pillow. Felix smiled weakly when Chan kissed his cheek. Felix knew he probably needed to wash up but sleep over came him where he dreamt he was pregnant again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan did get up. He went to get some water and was met with a disappointed looking Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, you can have sex with out trying for a baby right?” Minho asked and Chan smiled. “Well at least keep it down, dam.” Minho shook his head. “Who knew it would be a kink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, a lot of people find it kinky to get pregnant.” Chan defended and continued to getting water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in my Christian household.” Minho said and Han hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not Christian.” Han scolded and Minho kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get a room.” Chan said with a smirk as he passed back to go to his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get sound proof room.” Minho retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The studio?” Chan asked and Han scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure PDnim would love that.” Han laughed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of their early mornings, Bilby at 9 months still favours a 4.30am wake up time. Chan had made her bottle and was preparing the pram for their morning walk. Chan had taken to these early morning as best he could. He was more vibrant and playful then he was when he slept in anyway. Felix fed Bilby then handed her to Chan to strap in while he got ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed out in the dark of morning, Felix pushing Bilby and Chan with his hand on the small of Felix back. They talked about nothing and sometimes everything. They spoke about schools for Bilby when she gets older and if she should go to day care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached their normal coffee spot and Chan ordered while Felix sat and played with Bilby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw a flash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix looked up for a moment and realised there were cars and it was probably their head lights as it was still early morning and they may not have turned them off yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another flash and Felix looked closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan arrived with their coffee. He kissed Felix cheek and another flash went off. Chan noticed it too. His heart raced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think it’s for us?” Felix asked and Chan smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope so.” Chan muttered and Felix scoffed. “What? If it comes out, then the bandaid is ripped off, isn’t it?” Chan laughed and lent over to Kiss Felix again. More flashes. Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s for us.” Chan pulled the pram away from the direction, not wanting Bilby to be all over the internet just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s upset them.” Chan said and took out his phone. Chan lifted it up and pulled a peace sign to take a selfie with Felix. Felix laughed and clapped then posed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan put it on Instagram.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no more flashes after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took the long way back home. Chan read Felix some comments on their photo and they laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they came closer to home though, Chan noticed something odd. There was a crowd infront of their entrance. Chan held Felix arm to stop him from walking and nodded to the people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stays?” Felix asked and Chan shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want to do?” Chan asked and Felix bit his lip as he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we just wing it?” Felix suggested and Chan laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, sure. They might be here for Hyunjin anyway. I don’t think they know where he is now.” Chan said and they started walking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on Bilby.” Felix muttered as they neared and yes, they were definitely Stays. Felix smiled to one and waved, there was shocked looks and a few covered their face, there was about 20 people in total. Chan opened the door for Felix and Stays bowed and waved with excitement. Chan waved to them and helped Felix into the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here we go.” Chan said with a sigh and a nervous laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stays will be happy right?” Felix asked and Chan nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were back upstairs Han was sitting with Gujin while he was in his jumper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Gujin bounced harder and laughed when Chan set Bilby down next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first photo was from at their front door, Stays moved a little faster than the media apparently, then more notifications came through and it was, infact, dispatch who had the photographer. Apparently he had been following them for longer than it seemed. The first photos from the article were of the two walking and looking all lovey dovey. Then the photos at the café.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix laughed and Chan sighed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s out then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t even sound shocked, did you realise you could see the pram in your photo with Lix?” Minho asked with a laugh as he came out with two cups of coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay will be mad we didn’t tell them.” Han added and Minho smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we just go down and parade around for a bit while they are still there?” Minho laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just post a photo.” Felix said and went to sit with Han.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we?” Han asked Chan who nodded with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? Everyone else has.” Chan answered and Minho squatted next to gujin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hear that!? Appa and Bappa are going to show you to people! You don’t have to be cooped up anymore!” Minho said and while Gujin clearly didn’t understand him, he laughed and slapped his hands happily anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PDnim told us months ago we could.” Felix added and Minho shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to do it before Chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t even post Bilby!” Chan defended and Minho smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a race now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is Hyunjin when you need him? JEONGIN!” Han called out to the younger in his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lets do one of those funny ones like we are from the 80’s!” Minho said happily and picked up Gujin to go and change his clothes into something cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix told Chan to wait in the lounge room while he set something up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later, Minho and Han were trying to set up a nice sheet as a back ground. Hyunjin ended up coming over after Jeongin begged him because Minho was being too demanding of him as a photographer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gujin was dressed in a brown pair of overalls and a matching bucket hat with a teddy on it. Minho and Han dressed in sweaters and jeans and stood in the corner against a white sheet while Hyujin got them to pose with Gujin. Minho was giddy, they were actually going to tell other people. It did wonders for his self doubt that clung on like a tumour. If Han wanted to announce it to the world, then it must be real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix on the other hand, arranged Bilby in the middle of their bed. He put a big bow on her head while she slept and laid a thin white blanket over her. Felix fixed his hair to push it back with a thin head band and called Chan in. Chan smiled at the cute display and Felix directed him to take his hat off. Chan complained that his hair was curly and flopped over his face. Felix said it was cute and once Chan was laid down, his head upside down but next to Bilbies, Felix fixed the said wild hair into place. Felix then laid on the other side upside down to Chan. Chan saw their image in the camera when Felix lifted it up and smiled. Felix started taking photos. Chan tried to pose but complained he had forgotten how to. Felix laughed at him and told him to kiss her cheek gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan did and Bilby squirmed a little into the touch. Felix kissed the other side and took more photos. She had been smiling in them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix then went to work with cropping and fading the images to black and white. Chan watched him work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix paused before posting though and told Chan to lay the same way as him. Felix lifted the camera again and lent forward to kiss Chan with Bilby between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided to post them at the same time in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho and Han’s were bright and light, they were all smiling including Gujin. Minho’s purple jumper and Hans beige one with black dots made them look like proper dads in this context. It would have looked too serious if it wasn’t them. Gujin being his natural crazy self and Han trying to hold him. Hyunjin was upset that they didn’t choose to post most of the serious ones, and instead one where Gujin was upside down in Hans arms, one where Minho was ‘biting’ Gujins Han and the little boy was laughing to hard, one where Han and Minho were gangster squatting with Gujin, having pulled his bucket hat forward to cover his eyes and pulling westside signs. One with Gujin climbing over Hans shoulder to reach for Minho, and finally one where Minho was standing behind Han with a wide smile, arms around the smallers waist and head resting on a beaming Han’s head while Gujin kicked and blew bubbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix posted the black and whites of them with Bilby and the one with them kissing in colour. Hyunjin had cooed over it before closing his eyes with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t need to do all of this, Felix’s look great!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho shrugged and asked if Hyunjin wanted the lunch he had bribed him with or not. Hyunjin stopped complaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hit post at the count of 3 and Minho went to make lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“40,000 comments in 10 minutes!” Han laughed and Felix checked his own post, it was about the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither had written anything on the post, Felix put hearts and Minho put emojis of a squirrel, a plus sign, a bunny then an equals and  Diamon, heart and a baby. Minho laughed at his own efforts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are they nice?” Hyunjin asked, all 4 of the others were scrolling comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mostly, more shocked than anything I think.” Chan said and showed Felix one that ‘My Daddy is a daddy???’ Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han laughed at one that said ‘Minsung don’t waist time, first day of hiatus and they be makin babies.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little confused, but she’s got the spirit.” Han laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix found another one, ‘Minho and Felix at their next comeback gon’ be dancing with carriers on.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued. Stays were hilarious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘With these two there is now 3 babies’ On twitter with a photo shopped image of 3 babies and Changbins face over one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘If SKZ aren’t fam, then why they have family?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Not my favs having babies in the middle of their careers.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘When we asked ‘what can’t skz do?’ it wasn’t a challenge guys.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘SKZ new concept; Domesticity’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How did they time it like that?! They literally look the same age!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Y’all, what if they went on break because Minho and Felix were already pregnant? O.o’</p>
<p>‘How do you know Han didn’t have the baby?’</p>
<p>‘Girl, I am not having this conversation with you again. Minho = bottom.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho laughed at that one. Han wanted to like it but Chan glared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not how you lurk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we tell them more? Some people are asking for names and stuff.” Felix asked but Bilby woke up and he went to get her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan looked to Minho for his opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we do a Vlive and introduce them later?” Chan nodded and went to help Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han and Felix went out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hair cut day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hair dresser was nice. Felix got his traditional pixie cut and his long dark roots bleached and toned before a purple was added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han got his trimmed to a typical Han cut. He got some of Felix left over bleach put through parts to give a subtle skunk effect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho and Chan were already at the company. Changbin was there helping look after the bubbies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them were going to do a live tonight to talk about the babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buzz had caught on around them and talks of another comeback have begun. With SKZOO of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in the office for the live, everyone sat in place and Changbin held Bilby while their manager tried to contain more than held Gujin off camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started and Chan started playing ‘my universe’ from his phone. Felix laughed and Han bubbled with excitement. Minho lent in to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>60,000 in 30 seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han bounced out of his seat and went to get Gujin. Felix did the same. Chan sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was going to be a surprise.” Minho just laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ANYONG!” Han held Gujin into frame and made him wave before he stood properly and Felix bought Bilby in as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready? Hanna, Dul, Set! Step out! We are Kids kids!” Han and Felix said as if they had practiced and high fived. Gujin was reaching for something on the table and Han returned back to his seat to let Gu play with Minho who held his little hands as he reached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, hey!” Chan said and kissed Bilby as she came past with Lix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Bilby!” Felix said excitedly and waved her little hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Gujin!” Han said as he wave his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we um, just wanted to come on here and answer any questions you had I suppose.” Chan said and Felix held his phone in the hand that didn’t have Bilby. Chan took her for him so he could read the messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felix, who is the dad?” Felix read out with a laugh. “Yeah, I guess we never said it either, but Bilby is mine and Channie Hyungs, and Gujin is Hans and Minhos.” Felix nodded and Han smiled at the camera. Minho was reading comments too. It was quiet for a moment before Minho sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, you are speaking so formal, please talk comfortably with us.” Minho smirked and Han laughed. He lent over to look at the comments on Minhos phone, but got close enough to have his hair pulled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Minho, was it a safe birth?” Minho read out and set the phone down to answer. “It was a little rough but in fact, Hannie gave birth. Minho explained with a smile and kissed Gujins head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we call you appa now?” Han read out and Minho nodded. Han hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old are they?” Chan read out and Felix had to think for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bilby is… 9 months…” Felix looked un sure. “Yeah, just coming into 9 months old. She was born March 21<sup>st</sup>.” Felix nodded with a smile.</p>
<p><br/>“Gujin was actually one day later, March 22<sup>nd</sup>, just like us but the other way around.” Han and Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you still live together? Yes we do.” Chan said then laughed, “But we kicked the others out.” The other laughed now too, “No, we stayed in the bigger place and the others moved to focus on work. Jeongin is still with us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Han read a comment and looked to Chan who scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lots of reasons, not because we didn’t want our stay to know, there was just lots of reasons.” Chan shrugged playfully and read another comment, “Felix, are you sleeping?” Chan laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh,” Felix laughed, “No,” He laughed again, “Umm, I get a little more sleep, she shares a room with Gujin now so I don’t wake up every time she fusses but most of the time Chan gets her now because, as you know, he doesn’t sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han wheeled back in his chair smugly to present Gujin who was chewing on his fist. “ah… Let me present you the perfect child though, he slept 6 hours through the night since we bought him home!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any pregnancy pictures?” Minho asked and smirked at Han who gawked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean… We do. But they aren’t very good.” Han answered, embarrassed as the only ones he could think of were silly ones of him and Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will have a look and post some if they are ok.” Felix added and Han hid his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought about getting professional ones done but then I figured what was the point when we had Hyunjin, he took our family ones anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long were you together before you had a baby?” Han read out and Felix laughed at Chan’s expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We… I guess, like a few months… At least. Chan didn’t know how to say they never really were official. Chan threw the question to Minho who smiled sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since the day we met, we have been together.” Minho nodded, the younger two laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the live went as expected. At one point there were a few negative comments and Chan just took Felix’s phone and set it down. Stays kicked off and reported the person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they said good bye, Gujin had fallen asleep as did Bilby and the couples headed home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was in the studio when he got a call. He didn’t know the number but answered it anyway. Han watched in interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?... Yes, oh! YA! Haha! Hey!... Yeah! Definitely. I will just… Yeah, I’ll call Felix now… We will be home by 5ish… Dinner sounds good… alright, see you!” Chan hung up the phone and slapped Changbin excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wae!?” Changbin complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some of the guys from Ateez are coming over!” Chan announced and Han looked shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To the house?” Chan nodded and opened kakao to text Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! Probably something business related.” Chan said and bounced happily as he text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t seen them since MAMA,” Jisung said in wonder. That was over a year ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t seen anyone really. Honestly? I thought a lot of our friends would just distance themselves from us now.” Chan said sadly and Changbin frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess so… It’s pretty exciting that they want to come over though, did they want to meet the babies?” Han asked and Chan shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Minho was still on his way home from Dance practice, Seungmin was with Felix and making dinner. It was going well, they figured it just didn’t work out when they were live streaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin was really just there for back up with the kids though. Something in Seungmins demeanour seemed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix had tried to ask him what was wrong, but he insisted it was nothing. Felix noted a few times that Seungmin would stop and go to say something but then not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix checked the time and announced that Chan would be home any minute and thanked Seungmin for his help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that Seungmin stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Felix asked and Seungmin took a deep breath and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong. I just… I wanted your advice.” Seungmin asked and sighed. “I have a date tonight.” Seungmin said and nodded for a moment while Felilx face lit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Date!?” Felix smile and jumped with Seungmin in a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, a date. I just. I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well where are you going?” Felix asked and lead Seungmin to sit down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han river for a walk and then dinner.” Seungmin smile and Felix ‘oooh’ed in excitement and clapped his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I know her? Is it someone from the company?” Felix asked and wiggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know HIM. Yes.” Seungmin flushed and Felix giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, who is it?” Felix asked and Seungmin sighed through a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t tell anyone, ok? Especially Channie Hyung.” Seungmin begged and Felix pulled a shocked face, so it was someone that serious huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Felix said in an extremely un confident way. Seungmin rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Sungjin hyung.” Seungmin said as he played with his sweater paws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sungjin? From day 6? Isn’t he doing Military service?” Felix asked, he was scandalised but so excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he is on break right now. We have been messaging for a while. Then when you guys came out he asked me to go on a date.” Seungmin said with a smile and his joy was palpable. Felix got up and hugged him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you Seungmin! What do you need my help for?” Felix asked bewildered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Seungmin pulled back from Felix and hid his face. “I need to know if I need to… Do anything?” Felix stared at him for a moment in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Felix said. “Oh!?” Felix sounded more boistrus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… So… You are expecting to… DO that… Tonight?” Felix tried to be delicate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, I just… If it does I don’t want to be unprepared, you know?” Seungmin said and Felix nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever before?” He asked and Seungmin shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With a woman?”  Felix asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have kissed one… In school… So not really…” Seungmin answered and looked shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s ok! Does he know that?” Felix asked and Seungmin smiled through a blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Seungmin pulled on his paws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you talked about it much?” Felix smirked and waggled his eye brows. Seungmin shook his head in embarrassment but said yes. “OOOO Seungmin! Well, I would figure if he wanted to do anything, he would bring stuff. Where would you even go? I thought he lived further away?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he has booked a hotel in town.” Seungmin said and Felix slapped his hands over his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has?! OH MY GOD, OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, Seungmin! He wants to have sex!” Felix said with wide eyes. Seungmin buried his head in his hands and groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knowwww.” Seungmin sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see… You know you can say no right?” Felix offered, a little worried now that Seungmin didn’t actually want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Seungmin nodded, “But… I want to? I don’t know.” Seungmin shied away from his own words. “I just need to know if I have to do anything to prepare?” Seungmin asked plainly and Felix nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, well, there is hygiene. Just… Make sure you have a shower and clean that area really well. Then… oh, stretching? If he knows it is your first time, I’m sure he will treat you nicely, but maybe while you are showering, you know…” Felix hinted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finger myself?” Seungmin asked and Felix choked. “Lix, I need to know! Can we speak plainly please?” Seungmin asked with a whinge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ok, I’m sorry. Yes. Finger yourself.” Felix nodded and Seungmin sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok… How?” Seungmin asked and Felix held back aworried groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An awkward conversation began to follow. Felix explained the proverbial ins and outs of preparation. Seungmin seemed unfased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thanked Felix when he heard Chan at the door and gave him a hug. Chan walked in and hugged them both then asked what the occasion was. Seungmin quickly said he just missed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix wanted to offer Seungmin some clothes, worried he was heading straight to the date in track pants so he ever so slyly asked for Seungmins help in the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan whipped his head around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stupid alpha brain. Felix rolled his eyes and continued with Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin was, in fact, going to go home and get changed but decided he would like the help from Felix, because he didn’t want to tell Hyunjin and have him be weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together Seungmin dressed in a pair of higher waist blue jeans with a modest belt to accentuate his waist, a white t-shirt tucked in and a cropped cream coloured sweater. Felix suggested a beret as well but Seungmin didn’t want to look too ‘cute’. Felix got his converse for him and helped him put on a small amount of eye make up and style his hair modestly. Chan had knocked on the door but was yelled at to go away. Seungmin laughed at Felix’s dedication to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix left the room first, to ensure there was no prying eyes before Seungmin made for the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was smiling when he joined Chan back in the kitchen. Chan gave him a hug and checked the time. The would be there in half an hour. Felix rushed back to the room to get dressed and Chan followed. Bilby was still asleep when they checked her but the door bell sounding woke her. Chan went to get her out of bed and Felix went to the front door to welcome their guests. He opened the door to Seongwa’s smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi!” Felix greeted and pulled the door all the way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight infront of him was… confusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwa stood aside and a child ran in. Seongwas smiled at Felix and said ‘Hongjoong is coming, just dealing with a tantrum.” Seongwa stepped forward and Felix let him in. Chan came out with Bilby and gave him a side hug. Seongwa cooed over the baby and Chan offered her over for a cuddle. Seongwa started bouncing her and rocking with a practiced hand. Chan smiled to Felix who looked at him through a confused smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Jae, Stop that darling!” Seonghwa called out and Chan looked over in confusion to see a little girl poking at one of Han’s guitars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jae?” Chan asked and looked from Seonghwa to the child. The taller smiled and nodded. “We saw your news and wanted to let you know that you aren’t alone.” Seonghwa smiled at Bilby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we are having dinner and THEN we can go to Sans ok?” Hongjoong Greated felix while carrying a crying toddler. She couldn’t be more than 2. Felix followed Hongjoong in and  smiled bewildered at Chan. Hoongjoon turned the little girl in his arms to look at Bilby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle Felix and Uncle Chan’s baby!” Hoongjoon said to the little girl who reached out despite her sadness to touch the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan ushered everyone to the lounge room where there was food set up. Seongwha sat with the upset child and Hoongjoong set the older one in his lap while they ate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So tell us about these two?” Chan asked and laughed while they ate. Seonghwa nudged Hoongjoong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell them we had kids did you?” Seonghwa laughed and Hoongjoong shook his head. “Well this is Hyunjae, she is almost 3,” Seonghwa smiled at her and brushed some hair back from her face while she ate. “and this is Byeol. She is 18 months. I think she is a bit tired right now.” Seonghwa said and Byeol fussed in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were together?” Felix asked and Chan laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s why we were at KQ, they are more accepting, then we met each other.” Hongjoong swallowed some food. “She wasn’t planned.” Hongjoong nodded to his daughter so she didn’t see. “But then we decided to make it work and debuted, then Byeol and that got harder, but Seongwha performed for as long as he could then we took a break for the birth and were right back to it. The members all help and they have a play area at the company so we are really supported.” Hongjoong smiled to Seongwha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you have more do you think?” Chan asked over Bilby’s head. He handed her some potato to chew on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwha laughed. Hongjoong rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said we could, only if he carried them.” Seongwha said and pointed to the leader who rolled his eyes with a smile.</p>
<p><br/>“Appa, can I play now?” Hyunjae asked and Hongjoong check if she was full. She nodded and Hongjoong pulled a switch from his bag and gave it to her. She thanked him and lent on her father while she played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, it’s so weird to think Bilby will be that big.” Felix laughed and Seonghwa smiled fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, I think it gets easier as they grow and they learn to be independent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, tell that to Byeol.” Hongjoong smiled at the baby in Seonghwa’s arms. The elder rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She can sit with me while we eat.” Seonghwa dismissed him. “We agreed she might be too clingy to me so Hongjoong has been handling her mostly. But that has lead to more tantrums.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Bilby will be like that with Felix.” Chan said and Felix pouted. “She is already clingy.” Chan laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it was really bad, she wouldn’t go to anyone, Seonghwa couldn’t put her down or anything, then when she started not coming to me that broke my heart! So now she is not a little baby, we will try and get her to detach a little.” Hongjoong informed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that is how it goes though, the first one is easy and the second one is hard.” Seonghwa laughed. He checked Byeol who had fallen asleep against him. Seonghwa asked Felix if he could borrow a blanket to rest her on and Felix helped him set up a space for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you finding it with producing and stuff?” Hongjoong asked Chan when they others went to put Byeol down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ahh, it’s ok, I have the boys from 3racha so it’s not all on me.” Chan shrugged and Hongjong nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was very hard for me, I couldn’t focus. I was so glad we have Eden, That was actually my first thought when I saw all the news about you guys, was ‘dam, Chan is busy enough with out kids!’” Hongjoong laughed and Chan smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t really plan for it, but you guys seem to be going ok.” Chan smiled and Hongjoong nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we are good…” He took a breath and smiled, “Better now.” Chan looked confused, “You guys coming out has opened the door. We were open in our private life but never dreamed of it being public. The idea of going to a park or a café as a family? That was not an option.” Hongjoong smiled to his food. “But now it looks like it is in our future. Seonghwa actually cried. We love them so much, but we always thought for us to have both our career and a family we had to hide.” Hongjoong looked like he had tears in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never considered coming out?” Chan asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. We talked about it but… The very idea that people would shame us for something so pure was heart breaking… I couldn’t do that to the guys either.” Hongjoong said sincerely. “You know how it is, being a leader. You feel like you have their careers on your back. You just want to do the right thing.” Hongjoong took another bite to avoid getting more emotional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you will now?” Chan asked and also took a bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh definitely. We never even considered someone else would be in the same situation, let alone be people we know, and not just one, but two of you. We never considered what we would do if we weren’t the first, like now there is a precedent. Something to follow. So thank you.” Hongjoong laughed and Chan reached over to high five him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa looked around the apartment with Felix while Chan and Hongjoong cleaned up dinner. It was only when they were coming back together on the couch that Minho got home with Han and Gujin. They all said their greeting and Seonghwa cooed over the other baby again. Han struck up a conversation with Hongjoong and Minho joined Felix and Seonghwa at the kitchen table to chat, Seonghwa holding Gujin and Minho making him a bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where were you guys anyway?” Felix asked and Minho smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han met me at the Gym and we went out. We took Gujin for a walk up Namsan for a look.” Minho said and Seonghwa sighed pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds so nice. I can’t wait.” Seonghwa bounced Gujin as the sleepy baby began to fuss for his night time bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never went out? Not even in disguise?” Minho asked and Seonghwa shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t want to risk it.” Seonghwa looked down. Felix nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, if we didn’t have such faith put in us from JYP to come out, we probably wouldn’t have.” Felix laughed. Minho handed Seonghwa the bottle. He smiled wide and began to feed Gujin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be stir crazy.” Minho commented and opened a banana to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yes, but not as bad as you think, for us, it was all about keeping them safe and everyone worked really hard around us to build that wall to the world. When we travelled, we spent time out because no one knew us.” Seonghwa nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you manage that? The touring and what not?” Felix enquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Either my sister or Hongjoongs mother came with us. They would fly out after us so where ever we were they would just follow. If it was less than 3 days, they would just stay with their grand parents. It was nice to have that too, Hoongjoong and I could have some… US time.” Seonghwa flushed and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho laughed and looked at Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How… How do you guys manage it?” Seonghwa almost seemed shy asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho laughed and pointed at Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They don’t care.” Minho said and Felix rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do it here?” Seonghwa seemed shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but we try to time it when they are out.” Felix said as if it was Minhos fault they came home early last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And regularly?” Seonghwa seemed very invested in this topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess, a few times a week now.” Felix shrugged and Seonghwa mouthed a ‘wow’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t?” Felix asked, almost concerned by his shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Never, not at the dorms. We will get a hotel or something. Between the kids and the team, it’s just impossible to have the right mood.” Seonghwa seemed disappointed in his own situation. Minho hummed in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It kind of feels that way, but I think our kids are young enough they aren’t going to walk in and our members live separate now. Just Jeongin is still here but he keeps to himself.” Minho discussed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s so good.” Seonghwa gushed, “Wooyoung and San still come and get in our bed in the morning. It’s impossible.” Minho and Felix laughed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you too? As frequent as Felix and Chan?” Seonghwa asked and Minho shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not too frequently. Once a week I would say.” Minho laughed. “We never did it much in the first place. We were never official before this either, it just happened and kind of forced us to face feeling we burried due to work.” Minho shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing together in bed all day then?” Felix asked in disbelief of what he was hearing.</p>
<p><br/>“Watching anime.” Minho shrugged, Seonghwa and Felix both laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least you get that time together. I bet that would be important having kind of fallen into family life.” Seonghwa commented, “And I can see you are both wearing rings. I guess that hasn’t come out yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Felix smiled at his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We figured it’s not legal here, so no need to announce it like it means something legally.” Minho shrugged and Felix pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true, but for Chan and I, it’s legal and accepting in Australia, so we will be going back there to get married.” Felix said and Seonghwa sighed in happiness for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that’s lovely. Jonghoong and I have talked about it but don’t really see the point now, we are two children in and work together so there is not much else we could be committed to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand, I proposed it to Han though. I wanted him to know I am committed to him as a partner, not just for a baby or because we are in a group.” Minho said and Seonghwa nodded in understanding. “Han is my best friend, so it’s almost like a long term friends with benefits with a side of love and support.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is the worst possible way you could have put that.” Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe don’t tell him I said it like that.” Minho laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you proposed to him?” Seonghwa asked as he looked a little confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I know it’s a bit stereotypical.” Minho smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all! Normally the one carrying the baby would be the one proposed to, you know?” Seonghwa smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han did carry the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Look at me assuming!” Seonghwa bowed his head in apology. “Wow, I’m sorry!” Seonghwa looked down at Gujin and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry! Wow, I really have been so secluded. I don’t… I don’t know how to socialise!” Seonghwa laughed but Minho nudged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, it’s a common mistake apparently. Han makes all the money, I am prettier, it just makes sense.” Minho laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that’s… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to insult you!” Seonghwa looked genuinely distressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, I was joking, It’s ok.” Minho assured him. “It must be hard though, not having someone else who understands what you are going through, at least Han and I have Felix and Chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is but it’s our normal I suppose. It would be nice to be able to go out now though.” Seonghwa smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will come out now?” Felix asked and Seonghwa nodded. “So Thank you guys haha!” Seonghwa smiled wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do want to ask, how do you think we should do it?” Seonghwa looked between them and Minho and Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t really have a plan, the company told us to just let it happen naturally or post pictures. We had waited a while to do that, but Chan and I saw someone taking pictures of us, so we posted some before they could sell them for much.” Felix laughed and Seonghwa smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe… Can we take a photo together? People know you two have children now, so maybe that will be a nice opening for us.” Felix and Minho agreed and the three of them took some pictures, a sleepy Gujin in Seonghwa’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a nice rest of the evening but when Hyunjae was falling asleep on Hongjoong, they called it a night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong and Chan had decided to make it a regular thing, meeting up for dinner but promised the next time would be in public once Seonghwa and Hongjoong came out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the evening as Felix was falling asleep, his phone lit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix checked the time. 11pm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Felix answered. Seungmin was whispering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Lix? I don’t know what to do.” Seungmin sounded rushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we just… We just did… The thing.” Felix wanted to laugh at the innocence and call him out on being direct like he had. “And I’m in the bathroom… Do I leave now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know! I see it in movies.” Seungmin rushed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you have a good time?” Felix smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Yes… But I don’t know what I am supposed to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most people go to sleep after sex Seungmin.” Felix muttered and looked at Chan which confirmed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he didn’t… So I didn’t. Then I said I was going to wash up and now I’m calling you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, did you cuddle?” Felix asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I told you, I came to the bathroom.” Seungmin said like it was obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you have JUST finished it? Seungmin! You have to cuddle! If he didn’t get up and leave, you gotta go back. I know you don’t want to be ‘cute’ but it’s fine after sex to be a little venerable, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin stayed quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just go back out and head straight for him and lay on him. Let him cuddle you.” Felix said like it was obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just go and… Lay on him.” Seungmin repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Felix confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. Bye Lix.” Seungmin sounded defeted like he knew he made a mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go get ‘em.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin opened the door to the bathroom, his eyes not meeting Sungjin’s. Seungmin walked out shyly. Sungjin was sat up in the bed. Despite his hesitant legs, Seungmin walked around to Sungjin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Sungjin asked and Seungmin just climbed on the bed, ignoring his instincts and trusting Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin laid down and let Seungmin lay over him. Sungjin chuckled and rubbed the youngers back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Seungmin said and the elder laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be, I knew it was your first time, I’m just in shock you wanted that to be with me. I thought maybe it was bad.” Sungjin laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all.” Seungmin sighed and let himself snuggle into Sungjin’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do really like you Seungmin. I know you don’t like being called cute, but really, you are and I don’t know any other way to say it.” Sungjin laughed. Seungmin rolled over him to try to sulk but was grabbed around the waist and pulled back. “Even when you aren’t being cute, you are cute.” Sungjin laughed and Seungmin huffed defeated as he gave up his getaway and settled into being the little spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not cute.” Seungmin huffed and Sungjin bit his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, dandy then.” Sungjin said and laughed as Seungmin struggled with a renewed passion. “Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry.” Sungjin said and let the younger go. Seungmin got to his knees and grabbed a pillow to hug. Sungjin rested his head on his hand and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really want me to not say you are cute right now?” Seungmin retaliated and grabbed another pillow to smack Sungjin with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin grabbed the pillow and pulled Seungmin to him with it. Sungjin grabbed the boys waist again and rolled ontop of him to tickle his ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin swatted at him and bought his legs up to try and defend himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin instincly grabbed the smallers knees and forced them apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin moaned loudly and Sungjin froze. Seungmin slapped his hands over his face and shook his head in embarrassment. Sungjin laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Seungmin!” Sungjin cooed, “So cute!” Sungjin lent down to kiss the hands over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NOOO!” Seungmin fought the compliment but Sungjin move his hands now and kissed his lips. Seungmin flushed but kissed him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin held Seungmins hands to the sides. He looked over and gently laced their fingers. Seungmin watched too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t felt like this in so long.” Sungjin whispered. Seungmin looked at him through big eyes. “Happy.” Sungjin said and kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin called Felix to see if Seungmin was there. Felix didn’t know how to answer so he had said yes. Hyunjin said he was going to come over and Felix panicked. He called Seungmin. It was 10 am and if he wasn’t home, surely he was still with Sungjin?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin didn’t answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix called again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time a deeper voice than expected said hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, uh… Sungjin?” Felix asked and Seungmin chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Seungmin is in the shower. Uh… He is fine. Is… Are you ok?” Sungjin face palmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! No, everything is fine… I just… I was covering for him but now Hyunjin is coming over and it would be good if Seungmin could be here or Hyunjin is going to freak out… And I don’t know what to tell him.” Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… Um… I can… I can bring him there?” Sungjin went to the bathroom door. “Seungmin? Hyunjin is heading to Felix’s house and he was covering for you?” Sungjin said and Felix could hear Seungmin stumble. “Oh, careful. Haha, Here.” Sungjin set the phone down and went to help Seungmin get into a towel. “Hehe, cute.” Sungjin kissed his head and Felix heard it. He was smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felix is on the phone?” Sungjin nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will drop you at his house?” Sungjin offered and Seungmin asked if that was ok, he said yes and Seungmin called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will be there soon Lix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix went to hang up but not before he heard Seungmin <em>squeak </em>and <em>giggle</em>. Felix was shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and Felix rushed to get it, leaving Bilby with Han and Gujin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled the door open and there stood a rushed Seungmin, “Is he here?” He asked panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet, quick, get in.” Felix said and stood aside. “Han is in the lounge room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he know?” Seungmin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Go and get changed in my room. Chan is asleep.” Felix ushered him and was about to close the door when he was stopped. It was Sungjin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix looked at him then Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How am I supposed to hide him?” Felix asked and Seungmin shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna have to tell Han!” Felix whispered harshly. Seungmin groaned then continued to walk away. Felix took Sungjins hand informally and lead him through the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Han!” Felix whispered sharply. Han looked up and smiled. He stood and bowed to Sungjin and came to greet him, but Felix slapped his hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No time, Seungmin was out with Sungjin and doesn’t want Hyunjin to know but Hyunjin is coming over.” Felix added and a confused Sungjin could only smile and follow the younger boys plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put him in the babies room, they are out here.” Han suggested and Felix went to drag him in there. The front door opened and, thinking quickly, Felix pushed him into the kitchen instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello!” Changbin announced loudly. Han panicked and went to stall the elder, but Hyunjin was there too. Felix stayed pushed against Sungjin, trying to hide him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HEY!” Hyunjin went straight for Jeongin’s room, thinking Seungmin would be in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix let out a breath and started to lead Sungjin out of the kitchen by his hand when Changbin rounded the corner and froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sungjin?” Changbin asked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungmin?” Hyunjin called, miss hearing the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Felix was frozen in his Pj’s, holding Sungjins hand and sneaking around. Changbin looked them up and down and asked “Where is Chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix flinched, This looked bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is in bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin caught on to what Changbin was thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felix, I love you, but tell me you didn’t…” Changbin asked and Felix went to answer with a denial but then heard his bedroom door open, Chan shouting ‘What the fuck?’ and Seungmin running out in only his shirt and underwear. Sungjin was trying not to smirk. Felix was distressed, Changbin was still angry that Felix may have cheated on Chan, Chan followed out after Seungmin, shirtless and Hyunjin gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungmin!” Hyunjin obviously now thought Seungmin was the home wrecker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho opened the bedroom door and walked past them all to kiss Han and nodded to Sungjin before going to make coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is happening?” Chan demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing?” Felix tried and Seungmin sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why was Seungmin naked in our room, why are you holding hands with Sungjin and why is Changbin so angry?” Chan asked, his morning grogginess making his seem more angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin squared his shoulder and pointed to Sungjin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are YOU hear? What were you doing with Felix!”Changbin demanded and Chan looked confused. Seungmin stepped forward then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sungjin wasn’t with Felix, Changbin, don’t be stupid.” Seungmin defended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s his default function.” Han said and Minho high fived him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix let go of Sungjin and walked over to Chan embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you doing naked with Chan Hyung!” Hyunjin demanded of Seungmin who rolled his eyes. Sungjin tried to think of a time where things went as wrong as this had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you all just calm down and let me put my pants on.” Seungmin said and turned to go back into Chans room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why… Why are your pants off in our room?” Chan called after him. “Seungmin?” Chan asked when he didn’t get an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now all eyes were on Sungjin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, hey, guys… Love your music.” Sungjin said and Changbin bowed an apology and asked why he was actually here. “Uh… I umm, I came over with Seungmin.” Sungjin said and looked to Hyunjin who looked more confused now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean came? He was already here.” Hyunjin was suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, no. He wasn’t.” Felix said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin gawked at Lix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he stomped after Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungminah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I just go?” He asked and Chan chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. It’s nice to see you again though, but… What is going on?” Chan asked and Seungmin came back out, dressed now, Hyunjin still pestering him as he followed him around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We went on a date last night and stayed out, I didn’t tell you because this,” Seungmin pointed to Hyunjin, “Would happen.” Sungjin could only smile nervously when everyone looked back to him. Chan was trying not to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… I suppose…” Changbin said and appologised again then turned to push Seungmin. “Why do you try and keep secrets?” Changbin scolded and Seungmin smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, he pushed me!” Seungmin said playfully and both Sungjin and Chan went to step forward. They locked eyes and laughed. Seungmin laughed too and dodged Changbin to go to his date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung! He is picking on me!” Sungjin just held him in a hug and laughed at the childish behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya! Seungminah! That’s not fair!” Changbin complained but backed down and went to sit with Han, Minho and the babies on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naww, so cute.” Felix said as he watched the two hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, he doesn’t like that.” Sungjin said and Seungmin tried to push him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held on and appologised until the younger stopped struggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin finally came out and looked at Seungmin with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally.” Was all he said before he went to make coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya! Jeongin knew?!” Hyunjin said, still in a mess of emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Hyunjin.” Seungmin rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are telling me you never noticed his little heart eyes and sighs when he looked at Hyung?” Jeongin poked his head back out. Hyunjin was mortified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! But it’s how I look at my favourite singer too!” Hyunjin argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your bias?” Sungjin whispered into the boy in his arms, Seungmin huffed.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, and I’m sure if you wanted JB or JinYoung to take you out and treat you like a princess, they would.” Jeongin retaliated with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya! I’m not a princess.” Seungmin kicked out at the younger and Sungjin pulled him back with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No? Where did you stay last night?” Jeongin challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Signiel, but that is not important!” Seungmin argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rest my case.” Jeongin bowed out and Seungmin huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just don’t get pregnant ok? We have enough of that going around.” Changbin stated and Chan blew his eyes wide like he hadn’t thought of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god! We haven’t even had the talk!” Chan almost sounded serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god! You guys are so annoying! I should have just taken you to my parents house.” Seungmin huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok, it’s nice to know I’m not the only one who thinks you are just naturally cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so so cute.” Hyunjin agreed. Seungmin rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well now that this mess is over, I’m going.” Seungmin said and Sungjin laughed an agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Hyunjin whigned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung payed for another night before he has to go back to training. And I don’t want to he—” Seungmin was cut off with the exact reaction he was trying to demand didn’t happen, when all of the boys started making ‘OOOOO’ sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Seungmin complained then lead Sungjin away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun!” Chan called and Sungjin waved them good bye as the two left again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone settled into place with a drink and started greeting the babies. Once Felix was tucked into the corner of the couch and Chan climbing on to sit behind him, Felix pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you thought I cheated on Chan.” Felix addressed Changbin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya! Hyunjin thought it too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only because you made it seem that way!” Hyunjin argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, you thought Lix cheated on me?” Chan asked as he sat and adjusted pillows behind himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it looked sus!” Changbin offerend and Hyunjin laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yongbok sus.” Felix laughed at the Among us reference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung! Look!” Han called to Chan to come and see the pictures on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a headline that read, ‘Ateez members come out with a photo of their own inner family’ Han smiled and Chan scrolled down the page. At the bottom was a comment saying ‘Is this the new META for the 4<sup>th</sup> generation of Kpop?’ He laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks that way, yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It’s not that Minho has an issue with being powerless. Especially not when it’s Han he is giving power too. He just has an issue with getting to the point of handing over the power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a night for them. Felix and Chan took the kids up to Changbin’s pention. Minho and Han wanted to go, but Han had asked last minute if they could stay. It was only 2 days. Sure, they would miss Gujin but Felix had a feeling he knew what they were up to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho focused of getting Han naked the second they were alone. They waved good bye to Gujin, Bilby, Chan and Felix over the balcony as they drove down the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 days of just them. Minho had been worried about Han and wanted to offer to watch a movie or something but the shorter boy had some audacity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the car was out of sight, Han pulled Minho by the wrist into the loungeroom and pushed him on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han was not ever dominant. Not really. Never controlling at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Minho was his. They were intending to live a family life together till the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Han can only think that he has some time of romance and fucking around to make up for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other day, Minho was riding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s cool and all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Minho didn’t cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then after that, they fucked like animals in the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho topped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came in Han twice and once on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting it down to simple mathematics, Han needed to top better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once, only once, had they been in a situation where Han had the upper hand. They had been playing around and it got a little out of control. It ended up with Minho wanton beneath him. Han wanted that again. He wanted Minho to fall apart for him and let Han hold him together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Minho’s back hit to leather cushions and made him bounce, the elder looked shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was his door in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho shocked gave him the upper hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho was intense. Han had to top that. (Pardon the pun)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han fixed his eyes on him. Minho smirked playfully, but Han didn’t. He was a man with a mission now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho was caught off guard again and his eyes shifted over the younger nervously as Han took slow but stead steps towards him, his fingers unbuckling the belt in his jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min watched his hands and bit his lip, slightly confused. This wasn’t like Han, but his cock wasn’t reacting to the potential danger like his brain was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his instinctual wires switched, he wasn’t ready for when the younger towered over him and took his fly down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho’s eyes went wide. He tried to say something but Han raised an eyebrow which shut him up. Then Minho frowned because THE AUDACITY.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Knees.” Han said firmly. Minho looked from Han’s face, to his open pants, then his face. Han sighed in a sign of frustration and Minho flustered. Instictually thinking ‘I didn’t do the right thing.’ Minho still wasn’t sure what was happening, he was well and truly lost but he got to his knees and looked up to Han.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han was looking like one of those fan cam shots when he was rapping. His dark skin was glistening, his hair fluffed and…. Minho instantly thought of how he looked during the rain performance and he shivered. That lust and aggressive face was intended for only him right now and he had just been told to suck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho had a fleeting sarcastic thought that couldn’t stick because this was all overwhelming. ‘I feel like I’m in a ‘yn’ fiction’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Minho wasn’t moving fast enough, Han stepped forward and crowded Minho back against the seat of the couch, still baring over him as he gently gripped Minho from the bottom of his jaw and pushed a thumb into his cheek. It didn’t take much force and Minho opened his mouth. Minho was shivering in anticipation. So much so, a little whine slipped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wordlessly, Han pulled his cock out. Minho’s brain was telling him to suck it because it is his partner and they are having sex. His instinct stopped him. Something submissive in him said ‘wait until you’re told to’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han made Minho look at his grinning face. Minho put his hands on Han’s thighs to balance as he looked up. Han squeezed his jaw a little. Not painfully, just a warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han stared at him to see if he could figure out what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho pulled his hands away and Han loosened his grip with a smirk. Minho went one step further and put them behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Now keep them there.” Han hummed and put one foot up on the couch and his other hand on the back of Minho’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lick.” Han said and Minho flicked his eyes to Han’s cock. He was always longer than Minho thought. “Do you need to look at it to use your tongue?” Han asked softly, but dangerously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho thought about saying no, but decided to look back up instead and licked the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep going.” Han said as if it was obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho shuffled on his knees to get comfortable and went to bring a hand out to hold on again. Han slapped the associated shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho huffed and licked him again on the head, over and over. Once he was building up a rhythm, Han let his jaw go and use the hand on the back of his head to manouver him over his cock, turning, Min’s head to lick the sides, under the head, near the base. Minho was so caught up in in it, he wasn’t even registering what he was looking at anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On auto pilot, he took Han into his mouth and hummed as he sucked him down. Minho didn’t know he was whimpering as he sucked at his own pace. But the things it did to Han. The sight of Minho glassy eyes and how his thick top lip pouted to cause the suction at that angle hit Han hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han pulled him off gently. Minho swallowed his saliva and tried to focus his eyes. Han shuffled forward and grunted ‘Open.’ Minho did without thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Tongue out.’ Han said and Minho did. The stimulation to his mouth making it so wet, From this angle Han could almost see right down his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho know that’s where he was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han slid his cock over the elders tongue and into the back of his mouth. Minho gagged a little, Han moved his hips back just enough to ease it before he pushed forward again, leaning his body over Minho with aim to get in deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho gagged again and Han pulled out slowly. Minho’s eyes were teary and he had to swallow, but opened his mouth again right away. Han smirked. He reached a hand down to Minho’s throat, not to choke or put preasure, but to support the slide as he breached into it. Minho choked and Han pulled out with a wet sound of sucktion. Minho coughed and swallowed, but opened again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han trust back in a little faster now, only slowing to savour the spasming as he hit the elders throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho breathed through his nose, reflex tears were dripping from his eyes now and Han almost felt bad, if he didn’t feel so good. Han held onto the back of Minho’s head again, bent forward, Han fucked his throat until Min choked again. Han pulled back and Minho’s mouth ran with drool but he opened again. Han pushed until his cock popped back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han resigned himself to this being the last time and fucked roughly. Minho choked but Han kept fucking and Minho whined. Han was slightly concerned until the elder groaned. He choked again though and Han pulled out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho gasped for breath through a dripping mouth. Han let his head go and Minho rested it on Han’s raised thigh. Han patted his hair for a moment while the elder caught his breath. Minho then weakly opened his mouth again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han patted his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han almost died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No porn, or hentai for the matter could have prepared him for the look Minho had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, no image from anywhere could beat the flushed, drooling, teary mess that was silently asking for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han focused himself for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then put his other foot back on the ground to kneel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han kissed Minho. He whispered, ‘Turn around and put your hands on the couch.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho did as he was told. Han could only watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way he was bent forward made the loose fabric of his shirt fall against his small waist. Han leant forward and pushed the fabric up a little to touch the small on Minho’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han let a finger wander into the hem of the elders pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho cried out a whimper and Han paused. Minho buried his face in his arm and the younger smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hooked all his fingers into the pants now and pulled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han didn’t stop until the pants were gone. Han threw them aside and came back to the sight infront of him. Han ran his hand over the light pink marks where the pants pulled roughly on his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han reached into his own pocket. He had been waiting for them to leave for a while. His brain had ran through how this would go and he intended it to end up right here. Han pulled out lube.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho had his eyes closed and focused on breathing. He Han paused, he noted how Minho’s back arched and flexed when he exhaled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han smirked to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho was enjoying this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han rubbed lube over his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to open Minho on himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silently, Han knelt behind Minho. He grabbed his hips to pull him back a little Minho bit his arm and Han lined up. Minho panted and his hips flexed back. Han pushed against him and Minho whined at the push. Han was so hard, it felt like a toy being pushed against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho shuffled back a little and curved his spine to accommodate Han better. The slick made Minho open easily and Han had to control how quick he pushed in on his own. It was so tight but Minho was still pushing back, too aroused to be fazed by the discomforting burn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han adjusted and stopped Minho, he held still with a third of his cock breaching the other. Minho was mewling, toes flexing and panting. Han hadn’t seen Minho THIS aroused before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han knew the dynamic between them had changed now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least for a good while, this would be all Han will think about, even if Minho was to fuck him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han pushed in more. Minho whined and Han pulled out completely. Min panted and Han watched how he closed around nothing. Han put on more lube and slid back in half way then slowed to push in entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Minho felt Han’s skin against his he moaned brokenly and clenched and flexed around him to get used to the stretch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally, Minho would finger himself open or Han would do it. Minho wasn’t one for much fore play when he bottomed but Han figured that was why he didn’t cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han stilled, seated inside Minho. He let the elder play on him for a bit, rolling his hips and flexing around Han’s cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only when Minho started to rock forward and roll back did Han put his hands on the others waist and fuck in. Minho tapped his fingers on the cushion and bit his lip. Too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han caught on with how Minho seized up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to apologise, and he almost did. But his quick thinking changed the course of is instincts to keep the scene on track.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax.” Han said… He demanded. Minho cried out at the word and Han was getting drunk on power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho took a breath and shook as he let it out and forced his body to relax. Han bit his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was double thinking his next words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy.” Han purred and Minho shuddered and clenched onto the couch as he fucked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfect. Han thought. Then said it as he started moving. Minho whimpered again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was like nothing Han had ever done with Minho. He was litteral putty in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han was getting addicted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho was a mess, his knees were pressed together, he was getting fucked. Properly fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before this very moment, Minho figured it was all just sex. Chasing a feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, this was something else. The opposite end of the pendulum. Minho was completely helpless to Han and he was loving it. He finally understood every pornstar that over reacted. They had no right. They weren’t getting fucked like this as far as Minho was concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han always felt good, but Minho had never had this level of pleasure built up in him without his dick being touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han wasn’t even fucking him hard or fast, but Minho felt every movement and couldn’t ask for more but would probably beg for it to never be less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Minho had started chanting on each thrust and he had no idea how wide Han was smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho didn’t know who this person was behind him. He had convinced himself it wasn’t Han. The worst mistake came when he looked back to confirm it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han’s head was tilted back, his beautiful neck on display. His darker skin was draped in the shine of sweat. His hair was a mess and his tongue was tucked into the corner of his mouth in concentration. Han only looked down because Minho whimpered and the rhythm was thrown off. He frowned at him, put out from his thrusts falling short cause by Minho. Han spanked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spanked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho wasn’t ready for that. He bit his shoulder and groaned. Han smirked again and started fucking once more. Minho continued to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yep, this changed things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was down before they neered an end. Minho was mindless. His eyes were rolling back obscenely. His hips and torso had slumped to the floor and Han came in him finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho couldn’t move. He dared not move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt how sweaty they were when Han collapsed on his back, heaving breaths for long minutes. Minho felt so… fulfilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trial moving his hips and felt cum come out of him. Minho groaned weakly. Minho wasn’t sure how many times he came, he wasn’t sure when Han had gotten naked, or himself for that matter. He vaguely remembered Han pulling his shirt off before he pushed him into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho shuddered. He slowly became aware of Hans heavy breath on his back. Minho could feel his damp hair on his skin too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He worked hard. Minho laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han pulled out tenderly then chuckled again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han sat back and gently smacked Minhos arse. The elder laughed again. Han grabbed his shirt and wiped some sweat off his face then Minho’s back. Minho laughed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han rolled him over with a smile and laughed with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Water.” Minho said once he had calmed to a pleasant chuckle. Han reached for his underwear, then realised they were alone in the apartment and threw them back down. Han tried to bare weight on one leg but it buckled and he fell. They both laughed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah shiiii.” Han held onto the couch with both hands and tried pulling himself up. His legs shakily stood and Minho chuckled again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bambi.” He said with a smirk and Han, still leaning on the couch directly above the elder glared at him. Minho weakly swatted him away, hand falling very short of the target. Han laughed and shook his hair so sweat dripped down. Minho closed his eyes and squealed. Han took experimental steps while bending to hold onto the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Water… Water for the big baby.” Han chanted to himself. Minho pulled a cushion down and rolled to his side to watch his partner stumble to the kitchen and find a cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han lent on the water cooler and drank a full glass before filling it again to take back to Minho. He was much steadier on his legs now and almost spilt none of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han set the cup on the coffee table and reached a hand down to help the elder up. Minho took it but as he was pulled his back cramped and ended up just being dragged sideways. Han laughed again and Minho had to take another minute to get over his own laughter before Han helped him again. This time successful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once standing, Han held Minho’s hips and smiled at him. A bright gummy, heart shaped smile. Minho laughed and lent forward to kiss him again. Han hummed excitedly and pulled his hands to the sides of Minho’s face and kissed him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naked and swaying together in a sweaty kiss, they couldn’t help the chuckles into each others mouths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han held around Minho’s middle as they pulled back. Han grabbed the glass and handed it to him to drink. Minho did and sighed heavily as he finally re-hydrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shower, Anime, Pork Belly and Kart Rider?” Han asked as Minho set the cup back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you trying to woo me Han?” Minho said dramatically. Han waggled his eye brows. Min laughed then pulled a serious face “Well it’s not working, I still can’t feel my ass cheeks.” Min said and Han laughed loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho lead the way to the shower. Han got their towels and a blanket for the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he entered the stall. Minho was leaning his back against the wall with hot jets raining down on him. Minho smiled tiredly and sighed. Han stepped in front of him and held his waist again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?” Minho asked as he grabbed Han’s arms and ran his own hands down them to where their skin touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A hug, Minho.” Han said and reached for the soap. With a lazy smirk, Minho watched him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Disgusting.” Minho murmured and Han started cleaning him. “Do it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a week after the kids 1<sup>st</sup> birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a nice event at the company, Seonghwa, Hongjoong and the boys from Ateez came by, kevin and some of the boys came, they managers, Han and Minho’s family, JYP himself came down, Seungmin bought Sungjin and Doowon and Wonpil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin had become close to them since the newspaper incident where it was reported that Sungjin was dating Wonpil. The media was clearly confused, but they didn’t correct them, until Wonpil got caught holding hands with Dowoon and there was a whole spin about cheating on Sungjin while he was at training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonpil and Dowoon came out and denied he was with Sungjin. They left it under wraps for now that Seungmin and Sungjin where a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the staff made time to come by too, BM, Bam Bam, some 2pm members even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not as exciting, to Felix, as when a few days later, he had gotten sick of waking at 4am feeling sick and took a test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was positive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had just had a come back with SKZOO, they had recorded 8 new songs and made 3 video clips with the cartoons. They had planned lives, an online concert and 3racha were going to do a song with Ateez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix laid in bed and thought about the implications of falling pregnant again. Their careers had just kicked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, now they didn’t have to hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix rolled out of his bed. He padded his way to Minho on the couch and held out the stick. Minho looked at it and up at Felix. Then back to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix wanted to smile but he needed to know how the others would take it. He didn’t want to be happy if it was going to cause them distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho put his phone down and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Felix asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!?” Felix demanded, worried about this reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too Felix.” Minho said with an air of defeat. Felix’s eyes blew wide and he sat with a plop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Felix asked and Minho nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Han know?” Felix asked and looked around for the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why!? When did you find out?!” Felix was scandalised by this information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“a few weeks ago. I’m 2 months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“2 months!?” Felix shrieked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t want to accept it.” Minho ran his hands over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why!? I thought you wanted to!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I do, but…” Minho laughed like his own thoughts were stupid, “I kind of thought it was too good to be true. That if I told Han it would go away.” Minho said with a sigh. “But I went for a scan and the doctor confirmed it.” Minho shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should plan something! We should surprise them!” Felix bounced excitedly. Minho laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think they will be surprised.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was decided they would tell them at breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gujin was ready for the day and sitting on the floor with Bilby. Felix and Minho kept sharing glances as they pottered about in the Kitchen with Han and Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everything was set, though Chan didn’t understand why they were having such an extravagant meal, they all sat down to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho nodded to Felix while Han was singing to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Channie.” Felix smiled, Chan looked up and Felix tried not to burst out in giddiness. “Can you get the bread out of the oven?” Felix asked and Chan looked confused but stood up anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix watched him open the door and look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bread? You mean this bun?” Chan asked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s in the oven?” Felix asked and Chan pulled it out with some tongs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bun.” Chan said with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is the bun?” Felix asked with false confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the oven, Lix,” Chan laughed and walked back over to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was?” Felix asked as Chan sat back down after handing Felix the bread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bun, felix. In the oven. There was a BUN in the ove- OH MY GOD!” Chan dropped the tongs and covered his mouth. Felix laughed and Chan locked eyes with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felix,” Chan tried to calm, “Felix, is there? Is it?” Chan reached a hand forward for Felix belly, his glassy eyes searching Felix’s for the truth. “Are you? Is there a baby?” Felix finally settled to look back at him with a wide smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Felix said and Chan was standing again and pulling Felix up into a hug so tight, his shoulders could have eclipse Felix from the opposite view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhh, Oh, Felix! Oh shit!” Chan sniffled. “Oh my god. Really?” Chan said into Felix’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Felix laughed and Chan shouted and spun them around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han was smiling in disbelief at them and their happiness. Minho too. But when Chan pulled back to kiss Felix, Minho nodded to Han.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat.” Min said and Han didn’t know what else to do only…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he cracked his egg…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hollow. Han frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, Minho… What’s… What?” Han said as he pulled the shell apart to read a piece of paper that said ‘We’re eggspecting’. “Ya! Chan, I got your egg.” Han laughed and showed Chan. “Is that in case the dummy didn’t get the first pun?” Han smirked. But Felix shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han laughed softly then caught Minho’s smile. It was his wide awkward one that no one ever saw and Han’s face fell into shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minho!?” Han shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open the next one.” Minho said and Han crushed the shell with his fingers to pull out a piece of paper. He had barely opened it when he saw the tell tale signs of a sonogram. Han dropped his head into his arm and cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho stood up and shuffled over to him. Han reached up for him and let himself be pulled into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the fuck did we time that AGAIN.” Chan asked, still holding Felix and rubbing his back. Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han was kissing Minho’s head and sobbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya… Minho.” He sniffled, “I’m so happy,” His voice broke, “I put a baby in there.” Han was crying and rambling while they hugged. Chan came over to hug both of them and Felix joined in, standing on the chair to make sure everyone was covered in his love. Chan felt a little pull on his shorts then Gujin was standing to hug Minho’s leg. Chan let go to pick up Bilby too and the group hug continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been announced that Australian borders were opened to selected countries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had been sent the article from his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan ignored the rest of the song he was working on to call Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lix? Hey! Umm, Pops just told me the borders are open to Australia!” Chan said excitedly when Felix answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really!?” Felix sounded more excited than ever at the prospect of going back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! I know it’s sudden but, what do you think about pulling something together and getting married before bubby comes?” Chan asked and bit his lip. Felix was now almost 3 months pregnant, not showing yet, but Chan knew and that was all he needed to constantly rub the youngers tummy when they laid down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh um… How long do you think it would take? I just, I don’t want to be big like I was with Bilby in our wedding photos.” Felix chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A month I think it was, just for the paperwork, but we can do that here, and maybe fly over, see the fam, spend a week there and then come back? Take a rain check on the honeymoon?” Chan laughed and Felix hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… I suppose. You sure you want to do it?” Felix asked as he looked at his ring and Chan pulled a very confused face that Felix couldn’t see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I sure? Am I… Lix!” Chan scolded and Felix giggled. “Felix.” Chan sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll call Mum.” Felix said then laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, I’m gonna finish up here then we can make some plans when I get home.” Chan said with a big smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good. Love ya.” Felix said in their usual way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan tried to finish the song. He really did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead though, he messaged some mates from back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They aren’t really up with the Korean celebrity gossip so Chan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey, coming home to get married soon, want to come?’ and waited for their response.</p>
<p>A couple asked who it was, and Chan told them Felix, they knew who he was. There was a couple of shocked responses before a general consensus of ‘yeah, I’m down!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan shut his laptop and headed home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once there, he came in to Han rubbing Minho’s feet on the couch while they watched Gujin and Bilby scribble on paper on the floor, Moana playing in the back ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix called out to Chan from the bedroom so that’s where he headed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed and Felix informed him that he had invited the members around to discuss a plan. They had to find a date where everyone could go. They weren’t going to get married with out one of the boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they waited they began a list of people they wanted to invite, but included a disclamer of no pressure because it was going to be very late notice for international travel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firstly, the members and the two kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10 seats together on the same flight was going to be hard to find.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The performers/dancers, their manager, JYP himself, GOT7 guys, Day 6, Ateez, the Boys… The list was getting out of hand and it was only the Korean invites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved on to their families, their siblings, parents, old friends and any partners they might have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan and Felix quickly realised this might be harder than they thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They set that aside and Felix instead pulled up the ‘notice of intent to marry’ for Australian citizens. He showed Chan what he had filled out so far and that it was the document that had a 30 day cool down. Chan digitally signed it just before the boys arrived and Felix sent it back to Chan’s mother who agreed she would lodge it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the loungeroom, Chan shared their plans, Hyunjin began flapping his hands excitedly already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you are sure?” Changbin had asked and Chan laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Literally, we just signed the paper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began discussing dates, Hyunjin’s commitment to music core was the biggest obstacle so far. He agreed to try and get time off but they all understood it’s not always easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To aid in their decision making, they pulled up the flights. Seats were selling out fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After half an hour of assertive deliberation, they managed to get 5 seats on one flight at 5am, 3 seats on the next flight at 10am and 7 seats on a 4pm flight the next day. A Wednesday. So they could all get there before the weekend. They decided they would have the ceremony on the weekend and Hyunjin would need to fly back Wednesday the next week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were booked, and the weight rested heavily on Chan’s card, They ordered some food and watched kids movies until the babies fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was discussing what they should wear and Hyunjin had the idea of borrowing some costume pieces from the company, that way they knew they would all match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin had siddled up next to Chan to begin the gentle grilling about who was going to be his best man. Chan told them they all were but Felix argued he had to have some on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, with the kids in bed, they played rock paper, scissors to decided who went with who. Felix ended up with Changbin, Minho, Seungmin, Chan with Jeongin, Hyunjin and Han.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I heard that there is a hot bridesmaid.” Han joked and Changbin shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya! We are not bridesmaids! It’s two grooms idiot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I was going to be the flower girl.” Jeongin said with a fake pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settled on the suits they wore to the fact music awards in 2019. Chan and Felix matched in subtle gingham and the rest where nice variations of navy, grey and white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin made it his mission to get those suits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to be out done, Changbin made it his own mission to find hair and make up artists in Australia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin said he would find a photographer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han said he was going to handle the clothes for the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin said he would handle invitations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho took finding accommodation for people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix needed to find the venue and a celebrant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was left with rings and music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One month was not long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was taking the last of the bags to the van and Chan. Felix was finishing getting Bilby ready to travel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first flight was going to be Chan, Felix, Bilby, Jeongin and Changbin. Later in the morning, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Sungjin. The next day, Minho, Han, Gujin, their managers, Seonghwa and Hyunjae. Hongjoong and Byeol would fly out the next day on a flight they found. BamBam, Yeugum, Jackson, Young K, Dowoon, Wonpil and some of their performers were flying out on the Friday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard to get a spot anywhere, but they found a beautiful roof top spot for the Sunday. Chan was paying for accommodation, they got a deal when people stayed at the hotel bellow the venue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some people had to share, but given the crowd that was coming, he didn’t think a lot of them would mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dowoon and Wonpil were out to the public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin and Sungjin would share of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin and Jeongin were no issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The got 7 boys insisted on finding their own place and not letting Chan pay for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a bizarre feeling to Felix, driving in the dark before dawn to head home after more than a year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So much had changed since he had seen his family face to face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if Chan could sense his doubt, he reached over and grabbed his hand. Felix smiled tiredly and checked on Bilby who had gone back to sleep in her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan handled the bags while Felix handled the baby. It was cold in the dark but the lights were bright at the drop off point. Felix tucked Bilby under his jumper while Chan loaded the trolley with the bags. Changbin came to help while Jeongin was doing his best just to be awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed to check in. It was like a dream. Felix could feel his heart racing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Australia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had chubby cheeks, a dark tan, short hair and was very much not a father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he was a successful dancer, he wore make up, he had a baby and most importantly, he had the man who was lacing fingers with him as they headed to the gate lounge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seats on the flight were 3 across. Bilby sat on Felix’s lap despite them having paid for her seat. As the plane started to taxi, Felix had never been so happy that he wasn’t heavily pregnant because the drop in his stomach as they took off would have felt so weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix tried to fall asleep as they flew. Chan had taken Bilby and was helping her eat a banana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix could only look out the window at the ground through the dawn and think about his life. How he left Australia. How despite leaving everything behind for a new life where he could be himself, he still found Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now they were going back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hand in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix didn’t want to think too much about what going home to his mother would be like. What his old friends would think of him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiled at Felix when he looked over sleepily at them eating. Felix shut his eyes then and let himself sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day started with Felix room filling with people. Lix shared a room with Minho last night who had taken to calling himself the ‘man-of-honour’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho had let the bright Australian light in through the floor to ceiling windows. Minho prompted him to wake and shower before the others got there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was finished, he remained in his robe as asked by the make up artist. Minho followed suit and when he came out, Changbin and Seungmin were there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix mother arrived next with his siblings. They opened the door to the next room where Changbin was staying so they could spread out some more. Gujin and Bilby were with Chan at his parents house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was sitting on the end of his bed with Minho while Changbin laid their suits out on Minho’s bed. Felix was trying not to check the time every few minutes but it wasn’t working. His foot was always tapping or fingers fidgeting. He was nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of all the things he had done in his life… Marriage was the most intimidating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until this day. Until he woke up and people started arriving, it felt like preparing for a stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was preparing for the rest of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix zoned out of the conversations and looked out over the harbour. He ran away from here to start his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came back to start with someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man who held his hand and said come with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man who wiped his tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man who wasn’t going to leave him behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man that held him when he was scared and celebrated with him when he succeeded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix smiled at the shine on the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tear fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lix, don’t get all emotional just yet.” Seungmin said and rubbed his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix took a breath and tried to smile. He checked the time again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hair and make up people arrived, Minho volunteered to go first for make up, Seungmin for hair, they could be trusted to not destroy it after all. Felix watched as they set up infront of the mirror opposite of the bed. Changbin sat with Felix and pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho and Seungmin started bickering while seated next to each other. Changbin would chime in occasionally but be shot down by Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho was done sooner than Felix had realised and Changbin moved in next. Minho waited for his hair and replaced Changbin by Felix side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This will be you soon.” Felix said with a nudge to Minho who smiled cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m excited.” Minho said honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Genuine reaction from Minho?” Felix chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, todays got me all weird. Just roll with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin moved to make up, Changbin to hair while Minho went to guide some more people up. Seonghwa and Hongjoong came in to say hi, then Felix realised they had left San and Woo outside the door and invited them in as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin came in just at Seungmin finished and made heart eyes at the younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was finally Minho’s turn for hair and Felix went for his make up. He checked the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1 hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix thought about texting Chan. Could he do that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he was asked to look forward so he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin helped Seungmin dress in his suit without damaging the artistry on his face. Minho managed on his own, though Felix’s mother came to help at the end with his collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin began taking pictures of the room and everyone getting ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin finished up and went to get dressed too, Seonghwa offered to help when Changbin started complaining. Woo stepped up too but his first move was to tickle the elder while his arms were up so Seonghwa kicked him out of the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Felix was done, he turned to see his grooms men all dressed and ready. His head felt light but he was smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho and Seungmin helped him dress while Changbin went up stairs to check on preparations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin held Felix’s vowes and Minho held the ring. They hadn’t had time to practice walking down the isle or anything so they made a mock up run through in their small space. Seungmin would walk down with Hyunjin, Changbin with Jeongin, Minho with Han and Gujin between them. Then Felix would come down with Bilby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan knew he was walking down first. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Changbin returned, he was laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan and the others were already up there and trying to practice walking down the isle. Changbin tried to help them but Chan was a mess. Felix pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t make fun of him Hyung, if he is feeling like I am I understand.” Felix chuckled though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will have to go and make sure they are doing it right.” Minho said and Changbin agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>30 minutes to go. Chan was less than 50 metres above his head getting ready to promise his life to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s mother came down and gave Felix a kiss, she handed Bilby over and made sure he was ready, asked if he needed anything, then hugged him and called him son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was trying not to cry now that he had make up on but people were making it hard to not be emotional!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A photographer came to give Felix the run down of the photos they had planned. Felix was only half listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone else said something about the cake arriving and then asked Felix about the music. Felix referred them to Chan with out thought of who it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>10 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright! Let’s head up!” Changbin clapped and gathered everyone, he ushered all of the guests out first then lead Felix, Bilby, Minho and Seungmin to the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way up Changbin coughed to grab their attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright guys, remember, I love you all so much, and lets make this a great day.” Changbin said like Chan would before they went on stage. He even held his hand in the middle. Seungmin and Minho laughed then put their hands in. Felix added his on top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“1, 2, 3 Stray kids!” Changbin shouted and Felix blocked Bilby’s ear because it was far too loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stray Kids! Fighting!” The others cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the bell dung. Felix’s heart beat was loud in his ears. The silver doors slid open and there it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A white carpet covered in flowers that lead to the right. Chan was at the end of the carpet. They stepped out. Han, Hyunjin and Jeongin were there and gave them all hugs. Chan was waiting at the end and everyone got into their pairs. Gujin happy slapped Minho after not seeing him for all of 12 hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin was bouncing up and down, trying to dance his nerves away. Seungmin helped fix his hair that had slightly shifted out of place in the breeze. Changbin Ushered those two to stand infront and himself behind Seungmin with Jeongin on his right for Chan’s side. Next Minho and Han, who held on to Gujin until it was time to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we know when to go?” Hyunjin asked, having flashbacks of red carpets were he made a fool of himself by getting lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When the music –” Minho started but then a guitar could be heard. Felix smiled wide when the others looked confused about what song it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Shake.” Felix Said with a loud laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had heard it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go!” Minho rushed Hyunjin, who linked arms with Seungmin and started walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10 seconds between people was it? Shit! I wasn’t counting!” Changbin hissed but Minho pushed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han set Gujin down and took one hand, Minho took the other. The happy boy started bouncing and swaying his weight from parent to parent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Love you Boks!” Han said with a smiled and a kiss before they walked off. Felix trembled as he went to put Bilby down. He looked in her worried eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew her Dad was nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok, it’s ok!” Felix shushed her and bent to give her a hug. She clung on to him around the neck. Felix closed his eyes and willed himself to calm. “It’s just us baby girl, ok? let’s go see Daddy.” Felix whispered and gave her a kiss. She kept holding on around his neck and he comfortably balanced her on his hip rather than the prepared walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All eyes turned to him as he rounded the bend to face the crowd. Minho and Han had just separated and Gujin stood at Chan’s feet with his arms folded. The must have practiced that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s eyes were red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix felt his own well up. They hadn’t even started yet!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix took a breath and focused on Chan. His eyes flicked with a smiled side to side where he saw friends, colleagues and family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he knew it, his feet had carried him to the end. To Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix smiled widely at him and let every emotion show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music faded as Felix turned to face Chan. Felix reached one arm out to hold his hand. He wasn’t putting Bilby down. Chan chuckled and pulled him closer so he could rest his other hand on the one holding Bilby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The celebrant spoke. He probably said some beautiful things. Felix didn’t remember any of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only the look in Chan’s eyes. The dimples when he smiled, the way his hair was left curly because Felix liked it like that. The thumb rubbing over his knuckles, the tissue Chan pulled out to wipe Felix’s eyes gently. The little kiss on the back of his hand when it was time to let go and read his vows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Chan said ‘The luckiest man on Earth,’ Felix lost it again and started crying. Chan put the microphone down and read the rest just to Felix so he could hold him. There was a few ‘Awww’s from the audience with how Chan held Felix tight to speak just to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it was Felix’s turn. Chan let him step back and Seungmin bought his sheet of paper over. Felix didn’t think about the mic and Chan waved it off subtly when it was offered. The celebrant smiled. He had never seen a couple read to just each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix forgot what he had written. He read it through watery eyes like a robot. His voice cracked as he finished and Chan pulled him into another hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any other day Felix would say they were a mess, but it was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix turned to hand the paper back to Seungmin who he saw was also crying. Felix chuckled and Seungmin gave him a hug. Han and Hyunjin stepped forward and hugged him as well, that lead to Changbin joining and pulling Chan in, Jeonging lumping on and Minho wrapping them up as well while Hyunjin complained he was getting squeezed too hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a few laughs from the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They separated and the celebrant continued. Felix was less teary now and Chan was holding his hand again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was time for the rings and Minho bought a box forward as did Hyunjin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>White gold bands that matched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hadn’t much time to find them. Chan went first and repeated after the celebrant. He fitted the ring then Felix asked Bilby if she wanted to go to Daddy, she reached over for Chan and there was more cooing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix copied the celebrant too then fitted Chan’s ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And on this day, in Sydney Australia, under commonwealth law, I now pronounce you husbands, you may seal your union with a kiss.” The Celebrant nodded to the two and Chan pulled Felix in so quickly to push their lips together. Felix was smiling, camera’s were flashing and everyone stood up to clap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had done it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed again and Bilby finally had a enough and wriggled down to find Gujin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix and Chan were ushered to a small table with documents on it. The photographer took photos as they signed their wedding certificates. Han and Minho were the witnesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now it is my highest honour to present to you, Mr and Mr. Lee-Bang.” The celebrant said as Chan and Felix stood once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the photographer was pulling them away. Changbin letting everyone know the bar was open and they would be taking photo’s for about an hour before joining them again. First, with Bilby, before she got too sick of the whole event. Then the members, Then 3racha together, dance line together then the wedding parties together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next was parents both Chan’s and Felix’s. Then it was just them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned out beautifully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they finished with photo’s, most people had had a drink. Chan and Felix grabbed one and sat at the head of the wedding table while everyone took their seats to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sea food mostly, Han was overwhelmed with the presentation and was reluctant to share too much of the nice stuff with Gujin because he was just spitting it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bilby went with Chan’s mother again while they ate and Chan and Felix didn’t say much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan lent to the side so his arm wrapped around the back of Felix’s chair while Felix lent on him, both of them looking at Felix’s hand that wore the ring as it rested in Chan’s hand on his lap. Chan was occasionally kissing Felix’s hair and saying how happy he was. Felix would turn and give him proper kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone ate, Changbin stood first to call attention and give a speech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was many more tears as they worked down the line of members but a lot more laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin had kicked it off with a story about catching Felix and Chan at the dance studio and not realising what he had seen until much later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Seungmin told everyone about the time he knew Chan was the one for Felix when he was the only one who knew how Felix was struggling and it was almost a telepathic link. Minho told everyone about the Sungjin incident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hyunjin gave an emotional speech about how happy he was to have such strong people in his group and that he would forever follow them, skz or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin spoke about how he sees their love and affection for Bilby in their house and knows that if their love for each other was only half as strong as that, it would be a love every man would envy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it was Han’s turn. He stood cockily as the last to speak. There were a few laughs before he even started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han began with thanking everyone for coming on such short notice. He called out some people in the crowd for dressing well, he called them out for reusing a red carpet look, he joked about them getting married so quickly saying ‘The shot gun has already gone off!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he spoke about how lucky he was to have Chan as his leader and in their producing team and how lucky he was to have Felix in his life and referred to them as the ‘mother’ line. He spoke about how beautiful their children were and how impossible it would have been to go through that experience alone. People were crying again so Han ended with, ‘And thank you for volunteering to do it again to help my lovely husband to be through HIS first pregnancy, YONGBOK EVERYBODY!’ and they ended with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People moved about freely now, it was late afternoon when the parents and older guests decided to leave, Chan’s mother took Bilby and Gujin again and sent everyone off with warm hugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger crowd, their old friends and label mates, other idols and dancers all stayed and as the sky started to go orange with the approach of evening, the photographer called people for more photos with the different lighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were all a bit more loose now, many people having silly photo’s done. Felix and Chan taking almost racy looking once, friends were behind the photographer cheering a laughing at the different couples now trying to one up each other. Felix and Chan bowed out when Woosan came through with the WAP.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa stopped Mingi before he could even take Yunho over again. He didn’t want to see what was worse than the WAP.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong took some nice photos. Some romantic ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson tried to pose on his own but was soon crowded with BamBam, then Yugyeom who ended up recreating James bond and the bond girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin was dragged over shyly by Sungjin to take some pictures. Seungmin hid his face at first as everyone clapped and cat called them. Seungmin quickly lent into it though and held onto Sungjins biceps and bit his lip. The cheers grew wild and Seungmin tried to flee, only to be pulled back. It made for some cute shots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At one point, Han set up with a guitar on the mini stage meant for Karaoke and called peoples attention over. It was a romantic stage and Han called Changbin up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Mr. Chan Lee Bang,” Han said in English and Chan rolled his eyes. Changbin set up on a piano. “As a lot of you know, my good friend Chan is a talented musician and singer! But before all of that, he had to audition, HIT IT!” Han called and Changbin counted them in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began playing ‘I’m yours’ and Chan cried out as if in pain. Felix laughed and clapped. Han glared at Chan until he gave in and headed up, his old mates patting him and clapping on his way up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made it up and joined the song at ‘I fell right through the cracks, now I’m trying to get back.’ There were a few cheers. Minho danced with Hyunjin and Seungmin rested back on Sungjin and they swayed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix smiled up at Chan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Nothing is gonna stop me but divine intervention,’ Chan sung and winked at Felix who laughed again. Chan even broke his singing to chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘But I, wont, hesitate, no, more, no, more, it, can, not, wait, I’m yours!’ Chan sang and pointed to Felix. Chan got into it then and began bopping around the space as the song played on. The rest of crowd bopping along and calling out cheers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan missed the first few bars of the next verse as he walked off the stage to hold Felix’s hand and dance with him having seen him the only one un paired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Look into your heart and you’ll find love, love, love, love!’ Chan sung and spun Felix then kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And sing, we are just one big family!’ Chan sung loud to lead everyone there to sing it loud with him. ‘And it’s our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved loved!’ Chan sung passionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then swayed Felix to continued singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So I, won’t hesitate, no more, no more, this is our fate, I’m yours!’ Chan lead them in a dance during the music break where Changbin sang the adlibs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming to the bridge, Chan took a step back and still sung to Felix with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Our name is our virtue.’ He gently guided Felix back to his chest and rested their heads together for the last chorus. Felix also closed his eyes and smiled to listen to Chan sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m yours!’ Chan sung and kissed Felix. Leaving the rest of the song to just play out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was more kisses, then more drinks, then more singing, everyone getting up to take a turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! While stray kids are here, I reccon ya do one of ya dances!” Johnno, Chan’s old friend laughed and Minho, who doesn’t speak English but understood, spoke to Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! You didn’t have a first dance, you should do Miroh or something instead!” Minho laughed and Han jumped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! A normal waltz but we are your back up dancers and we do side effects!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s safe to say that didn’t happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Chan did rally them up and play ‘Ta’ where the boys from Ateez danced where they knew the moves and free styled some sexy moves where they didn’t. There was no formation. It was a mess, one of the clothes Chan’s friend threw up went over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only real proper steps were from the performers that dragged people in and showed them the moves. In the circle at the end, they lifted Felix up instead and danced around him until Chan pulled him down worried but smiling. Felix got on his back instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then just let SKZ songs play, Ateez did their best side effects cover. Gods menu came on and they all sung out of tune led by Han and Seungmin on the Mic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin and Han danced their finding skz dance, There was a twice dance battle, EVERYONE got involved in that, the night dragged on and at one point wow came on and dance racha started to throw it back, almost literally. Chan moved his body to the beat around Felix and Minho almost gave Han a lap dance infront of everyone, Jeongin and Hyunjin were grinding together and Changbin had to break them up dramatically, only for Hyunjin to try it on with one of Chan’s friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t say no. Not when Jeongin joined him and it was quickly becoming a pornographic roof top. Changbin changed the song to 3racha wow to playfully shift away from the sexy dancing. Han step towards him though and started acting out the words pointing to Minho. The boys hyped him up as he continued to rap to Minho, everyone laughed at the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I pause for a moment to look into noonas eyes’ Han closed in far too close to Minho to stare comically at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I will focus on delivering my inexperienced heart,’ Han rap and thrust at him vulgarly. Chan almost fell over with laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘My love potion’ Han blew Minho a kiss as his verse ended. Minho lost it laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the ‘WOOOW’ everyone joined in and grooved to the beat, clapping the pauses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han turned to start the hype for Changbin as his part came on. Changbin tried to push him away but Wooyoung came over to be he object of attention, parading in, in no other way to put it, like a slut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They too played it up with San laughing from the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even the boys who didn’t know Korean knew the words to this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So much so, When Chan tried to shut off before his part, they continued to sing it until Chan joined in. Just drunk enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it turned into a 3racha listening party, Matryoshka came on, everyone huddled up waiting for that one part… Rapping the parts they knew. The hoard of drunk guys chanting almost drowned out the actual music.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan dropped to a knee in the middle of the hype circle to rap his part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The MAAAAA came and it was deafening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had cut himself off before he was too drunk. It was his wedding night after all. Felix hadn’t had anything, being pregnant and all. Changbin and Minho helped Han to his room, he sung the whole way there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan and Felix wondered slowly to their own room, still high on the celebration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside the room though, Felix pushed Chan against the door fast enough his slightly drunk vision blurred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was all over his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan bucked forward, so ready. He let Felix play for a bit, then hoisted him up and flipped the script to hold him against the door to grind on him, kissing filthily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix’s hands were rough when they ran through Chan’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was taken to the desk in the room and dropped on it while Chan knelt to take Felix’s pants off. Felix was breathing hard in the dark and spread his thighs when Chan bit his soft flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Left in his button up white shirt Chan stood to unbutton and crowded Felix again. They shared a breath before they kissed again. Sucking and feeling the others mouths out with tongues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix was almost climbing up Chan’s body with need before Chan dragged him off the edge so his feet hit the floor. Felix groaned and bit his own lip, his eyes finding Chans in the dark. The lights from the bridge lighting up the room only just enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan moved to suck Felix neck and turned them to back Felix to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan lost his pants and pushed Felix down gently to sit before he took his shirt off. Felix attacked his abs with his nails then his mouth. Chan watched him move kiss by wet kiss to his cock. Chan bit his lip and held Felix cheek while he sucked at his own pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan mindlessly played with his hair, fucking it up from how it was styled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix pulled off and raked his hands quickly through his hair, tying the top part up then getting on his hands and knees, to stroke Chan before he sucked him back in.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was already hard, but he struggled at the idea of stopping this show and decided to let Felix go for gold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes though, Chan looked away from Felix face and down his body…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was fingering himself. Chan moaned and Felix looked up to him and slowed his movements down. He pulled off with a smirk and watched Chan watch him fuck back on his own fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked and licked Chan again before pulling his fingers out. Chan looked down to the freckled face which then made quick work of turning around and sliding his legs off the bed to fold himself forward. Felix reached back and Chan held his hips as he watched Felix circle back until his cock caught and Felix shoved until it went in. Chan held him up when his knee buckled then slowly finished sliding in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix wasn’t really opened enough, but he wanted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan watched himself slide back and forth slowly. Felix had found lube and put it in him with his fingers and Chan had the weirdest sensation when his cock got wetter and wetter on each thrust. Chan sunk into the feel and swore when he tried to ground himself in Felix’s sweet panting. Chan took over control all at once and started to move Felix to assist his own push and pull rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix held onto the sheets and whimpered through the pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan had enough alcohol that it was inhibiting his sensations. He was going to last a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan got lost in the feeling. It wasn’t rough or fast, but hard and deep. His pace had picked up considerably over the minutes and Felix eventually pushed forward to get Chan out of himself. Felix rolled over out of breath and opened his legs. Chan let him move and followed suit. He grabbed Felix by the thighs and lifted him to line up and slide back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His pace returned, now he could see Felix delicate eyes closing as his body took him. Felix was moaning with the position, now stimulating different. He let Chan pull him into position and clenched the sheets by his head enjoying the delicious way Chan fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take much with the pressure on his g spot to push him over the edge. Felix jerked himself off and came with shaking legs. Chan tried to fuck him through it but the youngers knees were pulling together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan set him down and put a knee on the bed to lean down and kiss Felix again. He let his fingers dance gently on his cock as he softened. Chan grinned against him and stood up. He pulled Felix with him. Felix went, still out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan walked to the side of the bed with Felix, he sat down and slid back against the pillows. Felix climbed on but Chan turned him around. Chan sat him in wells of his hips and lifted his knees to drape Felix’s legs either side of his thighs. Chan reached down and guided himself back in and Felix shuddered and groaned. Chan held him around the waist and fucked up into him. Felix let his head fall back onto Chans shoulder. Felix never knew where Chan got these positions from but he could never get bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In no time, Felix was stirring again and Chan jerked him in time with his short thrusts. Felix groaned wantonly and reached back for Chans hair. They kissed. Softly. A stark contrast to the motions of their hips. They kept kissing. Felix was in no rush to cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Chan was having an almost out of body experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were truly sweaty, panting into one another’s mouths and lost in euphoria, Felix sat up and took over. He rode Chan facing away from him, helping with the way the elder thrust up. Felix was panting hard as he worked over the edge and came again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan gave him no time and pull him back to roll them side ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t give Felix a moment to get soft and started stroking him again, his hand under Felix knee as he fucked into him from behind. Felix was so loud now and Chan chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost baby.” He murmured and kissed Felix neck, his shoulder, his cheek, every where he could reach until he came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix felt the weight of Chans release. He fucked forward into Chan’s weakened grip twice before he also came, making Chan hiss at the tightness when he clenched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix turned his head and kissed his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heh. Husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan was falling asleep almost instantly but Felix managed to roll onto his back and let Chan rest his head on his chest before he too slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fuckin love you.” Chan murmured and Felix laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, Please, Please leave a comment if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>